Lies Liars
by PfannkuchenMorder
Summary: desde que jeff se mudo al norte de los bosques de canada pensando que la policia dejaria de buscarlo por el momento...derrepente por mera coincidencia encuentra a su peor enemigo (slenderman) donde ambos quedaran enemistados POR UN TIEMPO...
1. Chapter 1

**PROV-JEFF-**

Rodeado de esos arboles oscuros con el clima temblante, nieve callendo sobre mi blanca piel , confundiendose con mis lagrimas..."**¿porque**?" solo tenia en mi mente esa palabra...sabia que estaba solo, dentro de esos absurdos pensamientos de hipocresia, promesas sin cumplir...amor fingido...no tenia a nadie...mi familia esta dUrmiendo...-**"ojala sean felices**-" mencione con una sonrisa de lado a lado con mis pocas fraccioness finas , y punsanetes...-senti una escalofrio, como si alguien estuviera viendome...-"**que mierda¡"- **grite al sentir que me sujetaban la pierna izquierda apretandola haciendo estallas mis musculos...

"**carajo que mierda es esto**¡"-saque mi cuchillo afilado de mi cinturra resguardado..corte aquella cosa que me sostenia..y escuche un grito desgarrador

proviendo de arriba -"**eh?¡-**" mire fijamente hacia arriba.. no distingia mucho...luego senti comos i alguien estuviera susurrandome ...

**PROV- SLENDERMAN**

Me quede admirando a ese adolescente que aparentaba unos 17 parecia triste, queria simplemente ser "GENTIL" y despues terminar devorando su fina carne..estaba convensido..su capucha estaba bañada en sangre con 2 cadaveres anonimatos , el joven seguida detras con una cuchilla en su mano derecha..habia cortado uno de mis tentaculos.. **-"hijo de puta"**- era lo unico que habia susurra pero no me percate que lo habia escuchado..el se fue dando vuelta cada vez mas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...para mi gusto era una sonrisa realmente encantadora...

**PROV-ME**

jeff no estaba asustado simplemente incognito...-**"si quieres jugar puedes sali**r, **no muerdo..**"- pronuncio con un tondo erotico que solo invitaba a caer en su juego...

slenderman se dio cuanta de sus intencios pero no queria perderse una valiosa cena como esa...bajo detenidamente de los arboles,

sin irrumpir el poco silenco que habia...

Jeff borro su esvelta sonrrisa de su cara..dando a entender que el no era el unico "SER DIFERENTE" que habia...

-"**Un gusto señor..mi nombre es jeff"**- dijo el pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos, sabia que debia de tener cuidado con esos ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS..

Este solo lo quedo viendo no estaba seguro de decirle si o no tal vez solo era un casualidad ...

**-"Hmmmm veo que no eres muy hablador"**- dijo jeff sonriendo levemente para interactuar con el asabache-"**esto me recuerda a una pelicula que vi mientras asesinaba personas sabes?"-**dijo el pelinegro para darle sentido a la conversacion.

**-"sabes no m..."- **callo cuando se percato cuando el otro estuvo a punto de decir algo..

-"**quien eres?-"** dijo aquel hombre delgado y alto sin nigunna expresion facil (N-A: es obvio no? XDD )

**-"OH¡ SI HABLAS¡"**-dijo el pelinegro con intencio de burla,**-"vaya eres muy serio, asi eres con tus invitados"- **dijo el joven con una sonrisa de lado a lado en sus rojisos labios..

**-" me llamo, slenderman, y veo que te adelantaste con mis victimas niño"-**dijo este con un tono reservado ..

**-"..oh vamos solo era gente tonta, creo que ahora son... mucho mas felices no crees?"-**dijo el pelinegro , caminando en circulos hacio uno

de los desafortunados cadaveres...

-**"no deberias estar aqui"-** dijo el mayor seriamente enojado por la perdida de sus presas.

Jeff paro de caminar y borro su enorme sonrrisa a una de pocos amigos,**-"y..quien eres tu para inpedirmelo?"- **dijo el chico..sacando una de sus cuchillas que llevaba en su cintura, cortando uno de los ojos a sus pasadas victimas...

**-"nadie niño, este es mi territorio no deberias estar aqui"- **dijo el hombre sin expresion erizado de la irritacion..

Jeff saco una de sus cuchillas escondiendolas dentro de su caupucha..hacercandose, mas y mas , a slenderman.

En su caso slenderman no tenia confianza pero sabia que este era superior al estupido niño de enfrente...

Jeff se acerco a centimetros de la cara del otro.. sientiendo su aliento..este esvozo una risa picara-**"yo.. hago lo que quiero..cuando quiero..."**- saco una de sus navajas colocandolas en el cuello de aquel hombre... **-"ahora no quiero mas mierdas como estas-**" dijo riendo cerca del rostro de slenderman...

Slenderman saco uno de sus tenculos y cojio a jeff de forma rapida antes de que este pudiera esquivarlo...poniendolo de cabeza.**.-"jejeje eres gracioso ya bajame antes de que te mate"-**

este apreto mas el cuerpo del menor haciendo que este dara un grito de dolor..**-"alejate de aqui si sabes lo que te conviene"**- y lo tiro con toda la fuerza que pudo..

**-"vaya..ah..no eres mu..y amigable-"** dijo este riendose, con la cara ensangrentada

slenderman vio un destello proviniendo de este , y tenia la cuchilla atrabesada en su pecho y el joven riendo de lado a lado...

ambos caidos sabian que eran enemigos (N/A: por ahora putos XD )...

slenderman tenia el pecho roto...pero debia reponerse al igual que jeff...ambos estaban agotados por esos golpes...

**-"si te vuelvo a ver por aqui te matare mocoso de mierda"- **dijo este incorporandonse y saliendo como bueno del asunto.

jeff solo limito a sonrreir y se retiro por igua**l "CUANDO ESO PASE EL QUE DEBERIA MORIR SERAS TU..ES UNA PROMESA" **alejandose de ese enfrentamiento...

sabia que se volverian aver..de nuevo...


	2. Chapter 2

**PROV-JEFF**

la lluvia caida desenfrenadamente, por mi parte, no me intereso, estaba concentrado en las manillas del reloj que se movian cada segundo de cada minuto..

**-"vamos, vamos"**-dije entusiasmado con una sonrrisa, ya que no debaja de pensar en ese tipo que me dio una pelae que jamas habia tenido

en mis cortos años de vida..**-"vamos mierda apurate"- **el reloj estaba apunto de marcar las 5:00 AMM , era mi hora de casa nocturna , queria volverlo

a ver , queria volver a sentir el dolor y asesinar algo digno de mi poder..

mi cabaña llena de nieva casi derretida ya que se aproximaba el verano..por mi parte era estupido pensar en ello, a dulce rfrio te dire adios...

el ambiente era tenso no dejaba de pensar en el simeplemente no podia...era "exitante" **-"al fin"-**dije sonrriendo lado a lado..

sali corriendo hacia los bosque mas habitados, una famila de por hay muy "ENCANTADORA" al aprecer los dias miercoles (N/A:¿porque miercoles? por que si)

me hacerque a ellos aun dormidos..mas y mas...quedando cerca de la madre...

**PROV-ME**

**L**a mujeres esta dormida de cabellos rubios entre su rostro no pasaba de los 25 años...era hermosa...jeff por su parte no se interesaba en la belleza fisica o mental su unico objetivo era "FELICIDAD" cisa que el sabia que jamas tendria...

**FLASH BLACK**

"**mami, cuando volveras"?-**

**-"No lo se mi amor, cuando mami venga, tu la esperaras cierto?"-**

**-" si mami siempre te esperare"-**

abrazo a su pequeño como si no ubiera mañana dandole un beso en la cabeza.

**-"si algo le pasa a mama quiero que seas el hombre de la casa si ,jeffry"?-**

**-"si mama te lo prometo"-**

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

jeff estaba apunto de apuñarlar a aquella mujer cuando se percato, de que habia un bebe al lado de ella...su sonrisa cambio de feliz a triste...

no podia simplemente no podia..** "que me pasa?" **penso el pelinegro solo se alejo de aquella habitacion...saliendo por la ventana, con unas lagrimas ensangrentadas, extrañaba todo lo que el habia sido antes...

Jeff se habia percado de una presencia no muy emotiva para el...

**-"jejejej otra vez"**- dijo evitando voltear ya que tenia la cara cubierta de rojas lagrimas...

**-"eres un terco"-**dijo el hombre alto y delgado sentado en la rama, afilando unos huesos de sus victimas...

**-"te dije que si te veia por aqui te mataria no?"-**dijo este ,metiendo mas leña al fuego...

**-"y crees que aun tipo como yo le iba a importar eso?"- **dijo el pelinegro aun de espaldas sin mostrar , alteracion o nervios...

**-"wow, parece que ahora el serio eres tu, niñato- **dijo el mayor riendo entre dientes...

**-"no tuve un buen dia y me vale verga si este es tu territorio o no "- **dijo el pelinegro, aun sin voltear..

**-"veo que no entiendes ,estupido mocoso"- **el mayor ya enojada con uno de sus tentaculos agarro al joven desprevenido levantandolo de un brazo , y este estaba desprevenido haciendo caer su cuchilla.

Jeff oculto su rostro todo lo que pudo, no queria ver inferior ante su adversario...

**-" que te pasa , no eres rudo si tu juguetito?"- **dijo el mayor sacanto 3 tentaculos mas apresionando al pelinegro que tenia la cabeza cabisbaja...

**-"..."**- jeff no dijo nada estaba indefenso y sabia que cualquier comentario lo llevaria a su muerte ..

Slenderman estaba confundido el no hacia nada y saco un 5 tentaculo haciendo que este lo viera a la cara y...que sorpresa se llevo...

Jeff estaba llorando...sin ninguna expresion en su cara..-**"dejame"**- fue lo unico que puso decir el pelinegro...entre sollozos..

Slenderman esta confundio no sabia si matarlo o dejarlo ir...apreto mas sus muscolos haciendo que el menor gimieda de dolor

**-"ah¡..no ..para no quiero pelear!..-" **grito el pelinegro, adolorido..

**-"asi que ahora que no quieres no?¡"- **dijo el mayor estrellando a jeff contra un arbol...

Jeff estaba llorando..estaba llorando?¡ por dios el lo habia echo llorar...

slenderman lo dejo libre... algo apenado por su actual comportamiento -**"vete de aqui"**- dijo el mayor, dejando al pelinegro libre...

**-"he no me piensas matar?¡**"- dijo este levantandose del suelo..

**-"acaso quieres que te mate?"-** dijo el mayor de espladas mirando al cielo que esta amaneciendo...

-**"n..no se..**"- dijo jeff sonriendo lado a lado...

**-"pfft estupido acaso no sabes lo que quieres"**- dijo el mayor

-"**quiero ser feliz"**- dijo jeff llorando nuevamente enfrente de sus adversario **-"quiero que me amen¡"- **tomando otra navaja de su cintura lanzandosela a el mayor.

_-_**"que chucha"¡**- dijo este cuando sintio su mejilla cortada...

**-"eso quiero ,quiero que me amen-" **dijo el pelinegro dandose cortadas el mismo.

slenderman esta muy shockeado con lo que vio , jeff se apuñalaba asi mismo riendo como psicopata una y otra vez..

el mayor detuvo al pelinegro con uno de sus tentaculos acercandolo a su cuerpo...

**-"el que te va a matar soy yo asi que ,ni se te ocurra detener mi trabajo , niño tonto"-**

jeff estaba totalemente sonrrojado por el acermiento del mayor..y se quedo en silencio..su corazon latia muy muy rapido

casi se le sabia..

**-"bu..bueno hazlo ahora que tienes oportunidad"-**dijo jeff sonriendo lado a lado, retando al mayor...

**-" no tengo timepo para jugar con niños"**- dijo le mayor.. lo dejo caer al suelo sin cuidado.

Jeff solo lo vio alegarse..siento algo en su corazon.. ¿que era?,ansiedd,odio, AMOR?...

-"**ooh.. esta amaneciendo..debo largarme de aqui"**- dijo este incorporandose y salir corriendo, hacia su cabaña al fondo del bosque..

**-"espejito..espejito,quien es el mas bonito"-** dijo jeff burlandose de si mismo...luego borro su sonrrisa al recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacer en la mañana... **"soy un maldito jejejeje".. **recordana a su madre...cuando el era menor se mudaron a una casa..

donde el jamas tenia la palabra...siempre era excluido de los temas , hasta el dia en que su madre murio era el UNICO hombre de la casa..

**-"mama"**- dijo jeff viendose en el espejo , era parecido a su madre cuando se ponia a llorar...

dandonle un golpe al espejo, rompiendolo, dejando rastro de su puño rotro...

**-"quiero volver a verte"**- dijo este cubriendose el rostro con ambas manos...

_** "ONE MORE TIME"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Faltaban pocos días para el verano, solo unos 4 días, básicamente. Iba a ser agitado pero no tenia porque la rutina de los asesinatos, la policía montada de los nortes de Canadá seguían investigando de los casos de los asesinatos de nuestros 2 protagonistas...después de unos días, no encontraron mucha evidencia...

Desde el último encuentro de nuestros protagonistas, los asesinatos habían aumentado, más y más, ya que Jeff estaba realmente resentido y Slenderman

No iba a perder la pelea...no señor, ambos estaba completamente aislado en unos días pero los asesinatos habían aumentado el número, más y más...

Por otra parte Slenderman estaba atónito con la ultima pelea que tuvo con el pelinegro, recordando sus, palabras de rebeldía y ataques hacia su ser...

**FLASH BACK**

-"**quiero ser feliz"**- dijo Jeff llorando nuevamente enfrente de sus adversario **-"quiero que me amen¡"- **tomando otra navaja de su cintura lanzándosela a el mayor.

** FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-"tsk...estúpido niño"- **Dijo Slenderman mientras bebía un café por las mañanas...sentado en la sala de estar de su cabaña, no muy lejos de la carretera, que llevaba a la ciudad.

**-"adasfasdf hermanooo"-G**rito el hermano menor de Slenderman corriendo a abalanzarse contra el...

**-"aaahh"¡**¡- grito el mayor derramando su PRECIOSO café sobre su traje formal

Se reincorporo tratando de levantarse de la silla haciendo una mueca de molestia hacia su hermano...

**-"cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me tomes por sorpresa Splendorman"!-**dijo el mayor tratando de quitarse la mancha con un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

Splendorman comenzó a reírse, esa típica risilla que irritaba a su hermano mayor...-**"jejeje nada hermano, gruñón, vine a darte un mensaje de papa -.-"-**Dijo este con cara de aburrido y divertido a la vez jugando con su corbata.

**-"TSK, que quiere papa ahora?"-**Dijo el hombre alto y delgado, tratando de quitar esa mancha de café.

**-"tenemos una hermanita :DDD"-** dijo Splendorman saltando y aplaudiendo.

**-"._...ah...si...este...llama a mi papa"- **dijo Slenderman con cara de póker face intentando evitar la idea de hacerse

El hermano mayor de más engendros.

Splendorman saco su celular, era uno negro decorado con muchas cosas felices, ya que él no era como su hermano, **-"hola, si papa?, Slenderman quiere hablar contigo-" **el menor le dio el celular a su hermano con una cara algo asustada, la cual altero un poco al mayor...

En la otra línea**-" que carajo quieres aafsdf?-**

**-"papa me voy del país...-" D**IJO ESTE PARA EVITAR CUIDAR A MAS DE ELLOS

En la otra línea-**" ok pero abrígate"-** y corto.

**"MIERDA"**- pensó Slenderman, sabia que lo decía por molestar, como podría vencer a su enemigo que rondaba por hay intentando asesinarlo, el no quería involucrar a su familia...

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON JEFF:**

**-"aaahh!"-** Suspiro el pelinegro aburrido de mirar tele, recostado en su desgastado sofá, usaba una chaqueta sin nada abajo al igual que andaba son sus bermudas cortas mirando la tele aburridamente, tenia un baso lleno de sangre humana, lo bebió sin dejar de mirar el televisor...

**-"Ahh no hay nada bueno -.-"- **pero casualmente pasando de canal, encontró una seria para adultos que estaba pasándola. Jeff se quedo pensativo por una rato, luego sonrió lado a lado pensando en "COSAS SUCIAS" (N/A: fap fap fap fap XDDD)...**-"bueno no tengo padres que me digan que...hacer :]"-**Jeff noto un bulto entre sus piernas, sabia que no debía dejarlo así.**-"ah"-**gimió al sentir como su miembro apretaba contra la tela de sus bermudas,..

**-"ah...ah...Hmm"-**decía Jeff mientras su mano se posaba en su glande ya erecta; subiendo su falo de arriba y abajo...estaba totalmente sonrojado,

Él se detuvo por una extraña sensación, de pronto él se reincorporo para ir a cambiarse de su ropa "MOJADA" y lavarse las manos.

Unos segundos después de lavarse las manos y de pronto para ir a cambiar sus prendas, descubrió una desagradable sorpresa. El mismo hombre

Que lo vio llorar estaba sentado, en la mesa como si nada...

**-" Tuuuu bastardo por donde entraste"**- dijo Jeff tomando una manta para tapar su "NOTORIA" erección.

-**"Tsk...Cállate niño solo vine a advertirte una cosa"-**dijo el mayor sin mirar al pelinegro que tenia una navaja escondida bajo la almohada de si mueble

-"** y que es?"-**dijo el pelinegro con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con la navaja escondida con la cobija que tapaba su erección.

_-_**"si te vuelves a acercar a la parte de mi bosque, te matare"- **dijo el mayor enojado, sabiendo de ante mano que ese comentario podría asesinarlo

**-"tu no me dices que hacer, estúpido monstruo"!**-dijo este dando un movimiento rápido, rasgando uno de los brazos de Slenderman.

El mayor retrocedió...se dio cuenta de que el joven no estaba de humor ya que se había percatado que él estaba tenían sus momentos con MANUELA (N/A: lol)

**"HMM YA SE COMO CAERA FACIL**" pensó el mayor sacando 5 tentáculos de su espalda, intentando atrapar al menor, pero este era muy rápido.

Jeff estaba apunto de atravesar a Slenderman cuando un 6to tentáculo apareció y lo agarro del cuello. Acorralándolo por la pared.

**-"no eres tan estúpido como creí"**- dijo Slenderman con una sonrisa, no de felicidad, si no irritada

**-"ya mierda, bájame y acabemos esto"- d**ijo Jeff riéndose irónicamente tratando se zafarse.

Slenderman metió un tentáculo a su boca acallando, haciendo que este se alterara,-**"Alguien tiene que enseñarte modales mocoso malcriado"-**

Jeff sintió como uno de los tentáculos iba hacia su erección y de repente di un brinco asustado cuando sintió que apretaba su erección.

**-"hmmpp..."!**- dijo el menor intentando zafarse de los tentáculos del mayor, cuando el tentáculo, había sido sacado de su boca...**-"que haces?¡-**" grito el pelinegro con una expresión de enojo e ira, dejando un hilo de baba, haciendo que este cayera en su desnudo pecho...

**-"te enseño modales"- **dijo el mayor sonriendo pícaramente...**-"acaso jamás te han enseñado a respetar?"- **dijo el mayor sacando otro brazo jugando con las tetillas del muchacho...

**-"Hmm..Ah..pa..para..nh¡-**dijo el menor gimiendo y dando palabras sordas...

El mayor dejo sus parte baja, y comenzó a vertir al joven...Jeff estaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro estaba totalmente rojo... y sintió que cayo y dio un golpe sordo.

-"**Que esto sea una advertencia para ti, la próxima vez, no voy a tener compasión"- **dijo el mayor saliendo por la ventana de la cabaña solista.

Jeff estaba con sus típicos pantalones sentada, apegado a la pared...llorando lágrimas de sangre...

**"no te lo voy a perdonar..."** pensó Jeff mientras se acomodaba arrodillado posando su cabeza en los brazos cruzados -" vas a morir vas a morir!"!-

Grito el pelinegro aun en su posición...**"te, matare aun así me cueste la vida..."** dijo este entre sollozos... no mas...


	4. Chapter 4

**POV-JEFF:**

Estaba sentado en el frio rincón de la esquina de mi sala, no pensaba, no hablaba, "**¿que me pasa?**", pensé, **"porque no me defendí?**" seguí torturándome con lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.**.-"aahhhhhh!"-** grite dando pisotones al piso-**" quien carajo se cree ese pendejo para tocarme así, no se lo voy a perdonar, no se lo voy a perdonar¡"- **repitiendo lascivamente con una sonrisa macabra en mi piel blanca ...

**-"Jeff?"-...**

Una voz me saco de mi gritadera agitada...quien era?...**-"Masky!?"-**dije al ver a mi mejor amigo, de rostro enmascarado...-**"qu…que haces aquí?"-**dije, intentando calmarme para que el no sospechara.

**-"idiota, vine a verte, estabas dando gritos desde... antes que estos gritos..."- **dijo Masky...creo que ya sabia lo que había pasado...me había oído...

-**"Jeff?"-** volvió a decir Masky sacándome de mis pensamientos...

** -"así, te habrá parecido, como eres paranoico, jajá"**-dije intentando convencerle de lo que había escuchado,...

**-"entonces quien era el tipo que salió de tu... casa"-**dijo Masky asustado temiendo que reaccionara mal...** "mierda"** pensé antes de contestar..

**En** la habitación había un silencio muy, muy incomodo...Jeff estaba atónito...lo había visto...

**-"así ?...debió solo ser una ilusión Masky tu siempre vez cosas..."-** dijo Jeff dirigiéndose a la cocina riendo como un psicópata como siempre...

A Masky no le convenció eso, sabia que estaba loco, pero se veía tan real, camino hasta donde estaba Jeff intento decirle algo… pero antes de que dijera algo Jeff lo interrumpió, **-"vale iré a cazar, me dio hambre, quisieras acompañarme?"-**dijo Jeff con 4 navajas en la cintura, y un motosierra colgada en la espalda.

-**"No gracias, ahora tengo trabajo, sabes lo usual"-**dijo Masky con cara de aburrido dando la vuelta para salir **-"Quizás otro día "-**dijo este

Saliendo por la ventana de Jeff.

**-"...pfff su puta madre le va a creer va a fornicar con su novia"**-dijo Jeff riendo sacando una manzana del refrigerador, saliendo por la puerta (N/A: al fin la puerta XDD) de su gran cabaña...

**EN OTRA PARTE:**

**-"oni-san, ya le fuiste a decirle a ese horrible niño que se aleje del bosque?"-**dijo Splendorman con cara de aburrido tirado bocabajo del sofá con ambas piernas arriba pisando la pared...

-**"si, Splendorman, y vaya que le quedo claro sabe lo que le pasará, si viene por acá..."**- dijo Slenderman con un tono de irónica y de malicia, bebiendo un café mientras veía el periódico.

**-"lo mataras?!"**- dijo Splendorman dando un brinco de alegría, casi cayéndose al mueble por la ansiedad.

**-"no... Algo mucho peor"-**dijo Slenderman al recordar la cara de terror del muchacho cuando estaba apunto de violarlo...**-"oni-san eres raro sabes"-** dijo Splendorman mientras se ponía una revista en la cara y se quedaba dormido.

Cuando Slenderman iba a beber de su café, escucho un grito ...desgarrados de dolor al centro del bosque, haciendo que el se levanta y saliera rápidamente hacia el sonido...

**MIentras tanto...**

El lloraba suplicando al demonio...**-"NOOO NOOO POR FAVOR TENGO FAMILIA ARHGG..."-**su vientre estaba abierto totalmente con todas las tripas e intestinos a la intemperie...Jeff se acercó mas y mas con la moto cierra ensangrentada aun chorreante de sangre su capucha aun goteante de sangre fresca.

Se acercó al rostro del hombre; levantándolo bruscamente del mentón; con su sonrisa lado a lado**...-"y eso me va a importar?"**- dijo riendo entre dientes cortándole es cuello al pobre hombre**-"aaarggghrhrh...!**"- dio su ultimo aliento...-**"HAHAHAHA.. QUE INFORIORES SON LOS HUMANOS"- **dando carcajadas como un niño de 7 años riéndose a su voluntad, arrancándole la yugular al cuerpo del hombre...le dio un mordisco , con una sonrisa de satisfacción...-"**go to sleep...sweets..dreams..you are little baby.."**- empezó a cantar el pelinegro en una voz melodiosa haciendo que los animales

Cercanos Quedaran dormidos...

Luego se percato, que una niña que no pasaba de los 6 años, estaba detrás del árbol ,adormecida por la cancion el pelinegro...sonriendo se acercó a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño con un osito en sus manos ,-"**sleeping girl sleeping and going to bed very happy and .."- **Jeff se detuvo cuando

se percato que la pequeña se había dormido ..,Jeff saco una navaja de la cintura y apuñalo en vientre de la niña 5 veces , mientras cantaba...saco las costillas de la menor metiéndolas en su bolsa...

**-"ay¡"-**dijo el pelinegro al sentir como le cayo una roca en la cabeza haciéndolo sangrar...**-"...jeje , te esperaba"- **Jeff volteo con 4 navajas en la mano

Sonriendo macabramente mientras veía a su adversario...

-"**se nota que no sabes de advertencias mocoso tonto"- **dijo Slenderman mientras saco 2 tentáculos hacia Jeff, pero Jeff los esquivo con facilidad subiéndose en ellos corriendo hacia el rostro del mayor clavándole una navaja en el pecho.

**-"aaarhgg"-** dijo Slenderman tocando su pecho para evitar la perdida de sangre...-**"maldito cuando te tenga… Te voy a ..ahhhh¡."-**antes de terminar la oración otra navaja había atravesado su espalda haciendo este ponerse de rodillas...

Jeff estaba mas rápido y enfadado ,mas de lo usual..** "se estará vengado por lo que le hice?"** pensó Slenderman... pero antes de que Jeff pudiera hacer su ultima gracia... el mayor saco un tentáculo sujetando a Jeff se la muñeca haciendo que este soltara el arma...

**-"detente¡"**- dijo Slenderman aprisionando al muchacho, dejándolo cara a cara...Jeff no dijo nada solo se limito a hacer una mueca y decir..

**-"Tsk, me arruinaste la diversión -.-"-**dijo Jeff dando una sonrisa no tan grande pero seductora a la vez..

Slenderman cogió al muchacho del mentón , besándolo fuertemente, mordiendo el labio del muchacho sacándole sangre.. -**"aaahh... h..ijo de puta!-**dijo Jeff tratando de zafarse pero era imposible, intento buscar una salida con sus ojos pero no la encontraba..-**"hhhmpp¡"**- el mayor había metido su lengua dentro

de la cavidad vocal del menor..**-"aah..ah..mm"**- Jeff gemía descontroladamente. Cuando por la falta de aire ambos se separaron, Dejando un hilo de saliva

Que los unía...-**"te dije que si te vea por aca te hiba a pasar algo muy serio"-**dijo Slenderman quitándose ambos guantes, mientras Jeff se reincorporaba limpiándose la baba que dejo el mayor ne el..**-"porqué carajo hiciste eso pervertido?¡**¡"-dijo Jeff buscando sus armas, pero se percato que no las tenia..**-"buscas estas**"-dijo el mayor con ironía por haberle quitado las armas al menor.

**-"vaya no eres tan estúpido como creí"-** dijo Jeff alejándose unos pasos para echar a correr...

Jeff se echo a correr lo mas rápido que pudo atreves del bosque respirando agitadamente, intento voltear para fijarse si el mayor lo seguía..-**"aaah noo mierda¡"- **un tentáculo lo había apresado justo cuando salía hacia la carretera, y lo jalo hasta donde estaba su próximo dueño...

-"**vaya eres persuasivo con escapar"**- dijo Slenderman sentado en una roca cruzado de piernas sonriendo pervertidamente al muchacho; Amarrado de pies a cabeza por su otros brazos..

Lo soltó dejando al joven libre; Jeff se paro rápidamente y vio que no podía escapar ni el ni su virginidad...

**-"bueno entonces, que?! Piensas matarme jajaja no me hagas reír"- **dijo el pelinegro hablando con ironía.

Slenderman se acercó al menor enredando uno de sus tentáculos alrededor de sus brazos haciendo que a Jeff le de un escalofrió...

**-"que…que me harás..."-** dijo Jeff sonrojado por el acercamiento del mayor...

-"**HMMM MUCHAS COSAS"-**... MIRANDOLO PERVERTIDAMENTE..

Jeff sabia que ya no podía salvarse ni el ni...su virginidad...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: ya no habrá piedad

**PROV AUTOR:**

Jeff buscaba una salida rápida, tenia que hacerlo, o si no iba a ser demasiado tarde, el estaba

esperando el momento perfecto para escapar…pero tenia ambos brazos aprisionados—

"**mierda"** pensó Jeff al percatarse que el mayor se estaba quitando el saco, "**debo pensar rápido"**

Miro hacia ambos lados intentando encontrar una salida.. Pero… **-"ahhh¡-" **Jeff grito cuando el mayor de un tiro lo echo al suelo y lo empezó a besar desenfrenadamente, **"ohm no ahh..n"**

Slenderan empezó a darle besos y lamidas a su cuello, mirando de reojo a Jeff quien suspiraba y exigía por su libertad…

**-"amm no..pa..para…"-**decía el pelinegro entre sollozos y algunas lagrimas sangrientas en sus ojos nublados por el calor…

**-"que pasa ya no eres tan fuerte. No?"-**dijo el mayor lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del pelinegro haciendo a este estremecerse…

**-"al.. almenos vamos a tu casa.."-** dijo el pelinegro entre sollozos ya que no podía hacer nada

Evitando que el mayor viera sus sonrojos**….-"que te pasa, tienes miedo de que te lo abra demasiado?"- **dijo el mayor con soberbia….

Jeff se tapo la cara con ambas manos llorando. No quería ser violado, …

.

Slenderman levanto al menor con mucha facilidad levantándolo de un hombro… el pelinegro tenia brazos y pies amarrados por los tentáculos de slenderman….

Slenderman estuvo a pies de su cabaña con el muchacho llorando a sus espaldas… a el no le dio importancia, solo era sexo para el y seria una ultima advertencia, ya que la próxima, lo asesinaría.

Llegando a la cabaña el mayor tiro al pelinegro al suelo, este cayendo con una pose de 4 y mirando hacia atrás totalmente sonrojado, sin decir una sola palabra intento divisar algún arma

**-"vas a dejarme as…."-** antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo slenderman lo agarro de los cabellos y estrellarlo contra la pared, sacándole un quejido de dolor, sacando 2 tentáculos y

Enredando el cuerpo del menor y botando un liquito caliente que hacia que la ropa del menor se deshiciera por completo…

**-"ah…esta caliente.."-** dijo Jeff retorciéndose en su propio desastre chorreando aquel liquido con sus ropas deshechas dejando ver su pecho y sus finas piernas blancas marfil…,

**-" por favor..no..no..lo hag..ahhh**"¡-antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo la legua del mayor se había apoderado en una de sus tetillas ,mordisqueándolay chupándola haciendo que el menor diera gemidos de placer.

**-"eres un niño pervertido no?¡"-** dijo el mayor mordiendo una de las tetillas sacándole sangre al menor.

**-"AAHH¡ hijo de puta¡"-**dijo el pelinegro al sentir como el liquido rojita manchaba su tetilla izquierda..

Slenderman le dio un beso para acallarlo, sus lenguas danzaban en un ardiente danza, el beso se fue asiendo mas profundo , tanto que el pelinegro se dejo llevar…rodeando con sus bazos el delgado cuello de su amante atrayéndolo mas el…

**-"me alegra que entiendas tu situación"-** dijo el mayor sin dejar de besar al pelinegro…

Acariciando el torso desnudo de Jeff haciéndolo caer en el extasis.

Jeff sabia que no iba a perder contra su juego, sabia que debía seguirle el juego…"**hmm el que llegara a retorcerse serás tu mi querido…"**pensó Jeff mientras seguía aprisionado por los besos del azabache…

Slendy de un arranque, arrevato los calzoncillos de Jeff lanzándolos lejos a una esquina de la habitación "**oh mierda, esto va demasiado rápido así no podre meterla**…" pensó Jeff viendo su situación al borde del precipicio…

**-"esp...espera"-** dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo al mayor que estaba apunto de lamer su erecto miembro pulsante y rojizo del pelinegro..

**-"que..?"-** dijo el mayor levantando una ceja, cuando el menor puso sus manos en sus pectorales.

.

Jeff dio un salto haciendo caer al mayor al suelo quedando sentado sobre el aun con su miembro erecto…

**-"hmm que tal si ahora me dejas el trabajo a mi**?"-dijo Jeff sentado sobre el mayor con la corbata en la mano, y un dedo en los labios, sonriendo de forma picara…

**-"entonces muéstrame lo que tienes"-** dijo el mayor sujetando al pelinegro de la cintura haciéndole masajes circulaes lo cuales volvían locos a Jeff….

**-"aah…"-** Jeff gemía cuando el mayor daba esas carias a su cintura…este arqueándose, totalmente

Jeff empezó a cabalgar sobre la ropa el miembro del mayor lo cual a el le excitaba eso..

**-"aahh..te gusta eso..nhh..¡?"-**decía el pelinegro totalmente rojo con la boca entre abierta y los ojos medio cerrados, agitado por el movimiento** ..**

**PROV SLENDERMAN:**

Mire detenidamente cada fracción fina que emitía aquel chica…la verdad, me volvía loco, moría por hacerlo mio..

**-"haaa jeff…ah.."-**dije al sentir como mi miembro empezó a ponerse "feliz" deba jode mis pastalones

A lo que me percate fue una picara sonrisa de Jeff.. el empezó a bajar hasta mi cierre ..Antes de abrirlo me miro y me sonrió con esa típica sonrisa diabólicamente sensual que me daba …

**PROV AUTOR:**

Jeff empezó a lamer el miembro del mayor por encima de la tela haciendo que este, se excitara aun más… Jeff, abrió el cierre, cuando saco el miembro del mayor, quedo atónito…"**y como carajos se supone que entrara eso en mi boca?¡"** pensó dejando de sonreír un poco pasando a una sonrisa fingida , de miedo…

Jeff empezó a tocar la glande el mayor con su lengua haciendo círculos, haciendo que el mayor vibrará de éxtasis… -"**es tan grande.."-** menciono Jeff, metiendo la punta de la glande en su boca succionando haciendo movimientos vocales internos , mientras su mano se posiciono en el falo del mayor moviéndolo de arriba y abajo..

**-"aah ahh."-** gemía el mayor siento como el pelinegro cada vez mas aumentaba el ritma mas y mas…

**-"hmmm¡"-** dijo el menor acelerando mas el ritmo con una de sus manos al igual que su boca….

El mayor tomo de los cabellos al pelinegro haciendo que este introdujera mas su boca en sus miembro

**-"*coghut¡* acaso quieres que me atore?¡"- **dijo el menor algo atorado por el engullimiento actual …

**-"los siento "-** dijo el mayor riendo pícaramente hacia el menor

**-"tsk estúpido"-** dijo Jeff con una mueca de irritación volviendo a engullir el miembro del mayor haciéndolo aun mas rápido que antes.

**-"aahh "-** el mayor gemía… no podía, aguantar mas…

El mayor comenzó a embestir la boca del pelinegro corriéndose en su boca..

Jeff trago todo el semen que pudo tomar…

Slendy saco 3 tentáculos aprisionando al joven contra la pared de la sala , haciendo que este por su parte hiciera una mueca de dolor…

Uno de los tentáculos fue al miembro de Jeff enredándolo y masturbándolo rápidamente.

**-"haaa...ha¡-** gemía el pelinegro dando fuertes suspiros con las manos aprisionadas en ambas paredes por los brazos del mayor..

El hombre alto empezó a mordisquear el cuerpo del menor, sacándole gritos de dolor y placer a la vez, el mayor sacaba sangre a varias partes del cuerpo del pelinegro…

Jeff se corrió en el tentáculo del mayor dando un gemido sordo…

**-"no..no puedo mas..**"- decía el menor cuando las lagrimas sangrientas rebeldes se le acumulaban el ambos ojos, con su cuerpo lleno de heridas, totalmente manchado de su propio tono carmesí..

_"I will wander till the end of time Torn away from you"_

**-"shhh.."-** dijo el mayor colocando uno de sus dedos en el labio del menor, **-" sere lo mas gentil posible"- **dijo el mayor abriendo mas las piernas del pelinegro colocándolo a su altura **(**_N/A: gentil mis…a cierto no soy hombre XD )…_

_"I pulled away to face the pain I close my eyes and drift away Over the fear, that I will never find A way to heal my soul And I will endure till the end of time Torn Away from you"_

El mayor empezó a lamer el miembro del pelinegro , dando pequeños mordiscos a la glande del menor, haciéndolo suspirar y dando gemidos sordos…

**_-"ahh no… para..hmm"-_**decía el menor entre suspiros ahogados , sin ningún intento de pelea, sabia que no podía… ya había perdido el juego..

_"My heart is broken Sweet sleep my dark angel Deliver-us from Sorrow's hold Or from my hard heart"_

El mayor dio un mordisco salvaje al vientre del menor haciendo que este diera un grito desgarrador…

**-"ma..malditooo¡"-** dijo el pelinegro intentando zafarse de los otros brazos de su amante

…

Con la sangre escurriendo hasta llegar el miembro de Jeff, haciendo que hiciera contacto con su erección..

**-"hmm, veo que tengo que prepararte con algo "-** dijo slendy con una sonrisa picara mirando al pobre joven con una herida en su vientre no dan letal , pero tenia suficiente sangre para poder darle "MAS INTERES" al asunto…

_"I can't go on living this way But I can't go back the way I came Chained of this fear, That I will never find A way to heal my soul And I will wander till the end of time Half alive without you" _

El mayor tomo la sangre del menor con uno de sus dedos, dirigiéndose hacia su entrada , dando pequeños movimientos circulares lubricando lo externo…

**-"ahh..no..eso..es..ah."- **gemía el pelinegro mordiéndose el labio inferior, totalmente sonrojado, con ambos ojos cerrados, intentado no ver lo que el desgraciado demonio hacia con su cuerpo…

.

_"My heart is broken Sweet sleep my dark angel Deliver-us Change Open your eyes to the light I denied from so long, oh so long Say goodbye, goodbye" _

**-"por..por favor. Ahhhh!"-. **antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo, el mayor había medido, un dedo en el ano del menor, haciendo que este diera, gritos de dolor por toda la habitación..

**-"dueleee¡.. no sacal..o¡"- **gemia el menor tratando de safarse se los tentáculos del mayor.

-"**tsk, cállate, si te mueves te dolerá mas"-** dijo el mayor irritado por los gritos que emitía su presa.

_"My heart is broken Release me, I can't hold on Deliver-us" _

Después de que Jeff se acostumbrara, el mayor metió el segundo dedo haciendo que este diera un grito ahogado…

El mayor cayo los gritos del pelinegro, con un beso brusco haciendo que el menor cooperara, y así fue, Jeff rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su amante profundizando el beso y acallando sus gritos…

Después de haber lubricado la entrada con la sangre de Jeff, el mayor saco 2 tentáculos, haciendo que estos abrieran mas la entrada del menor, para así poder facilitarle el trabajo a slendy ….

Jeff esbozo una sonrisa pervertida al ver como los tentáculos se colocaban en su entrada

**-"oh, maldición hazlo de una maldita vez"¡-** grito el pelinegro moviendo sus caderas ansioso hacia el miembro del mayor…

El mayor por su parte dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya viendo que el pelinegro estaba ansioso…

Entonces de poco a poco se iba introduciendo en el menor…

**-"haaa...mas..ah"- **gemía el pelinegro al sentir el miembro del mayor dentro suyo , eso lo hacia vibrar de éxtasis …

El mayor quedo atónito al ver las expresiones del pelinegro … **"Je el gran Jeff el asesino esta a mi merced….que irónico… **pensó el mayor al ver como el menor quería ser follado…

**-"aahh.. Muévete idiota.."- **dijo el pelinegro moviendo sus caderas ancioso, y gimiendo

Por la presión del miembro contra su próstata, Jeff empujo al mayor quedando sentado sobre el, cabalgándolo una y otra vez gimiendo ..

**-"por..por dios..es tan grande.. y gloriosa..ahh"- **Decía el pelinegro cabalgándolo aun mas rápido , de lo que podía , al sentir como su pene chocaba contra su próstata, le hacia esbozar una sonrisa diabólica…

Por otra parte el mayor estaba shockeado jamás vio a Jeff comportarse así… a menos que se trata de placer, ya sabia como iba a reaccionar, su pene dolía, pero sabia que eso causaba mas placer en ambos…

**-"AHHH¡"**- grito el pelinegro corriéndose en el vientre del mayor.. aun sin dejar de mover sus caderas**…-"mal..maldición ah"- **volvió a decir el pelinegro continuando con su tare. Lo que le haya echo ese demonio para hacerlo actuar así…

Cuando se percato que el mayor no decía nada , se detuvo en seco..

**-" que te pasa?... por que no dices nada?"-** dijo Jeff al ver la mueca de molestia que el mayor le daba…

**-"levántate"-** dijo el mayor reincorporándose y quitando a Jeff encima suyo sin ningún cuidado.

**-"lamela"-** dijo el mayor sosteniendo su miembro hacia el rostro de Jeff , al cual eso no le gustaba…

**-"no lo hare"-** digo este negándose y tirándose en el piso como si no le importara lo que pasara…

El mayor lo aprisionándolo en el suelo y obligarlo a que lo mire.

**-"no era una pregunta. Y si sabes lo que te conviene lo harás"-** dijo el mayor con un tono de voz directo y seductor..

**-"maldito.."- **Dijo el pelinegro con el orgullo herido…

Tomo el miembro del mayor y empezó a lamerlo de arriba y abajo masturbándolo a la vez cada vez mas rápido..

Slenderman se corrió en su boca nuevamente y obligando a Jeff a que se lo tragase todo…

**-"satisfecho?"-** dijo Jeff limpiándose la boca con la mano derecha, pero aun viendo el **mienbro **que seguía erecto**..-"veo que no…"- **dijo este con su típica sonrisa macabra con ironia…

El mayor tomo al pelinegro del brazo y subió encima de la mesa de la sala de estar sacándole un quejido de dolor , penetrándolo aun mas fuerte que antes. Haciendo que este de un gemido de dolor y placer..

**-"basta de mierdas, estoy demasiado caliente para aguantar tus estupideces**"- dijo el mayor embistiendo al pelinegro

Jeff abrió los ojos como platos al oír el tono de voz, por esos días jamás lo oyó decir esas palabras

…

**-"tan caliente que me asegurare de gravarme en ti , durante toda tu vida"- **dijo el mayor riendo irritante hacia el pelinegro el cual estaba de cuatro embestido por el…

**-"Ahhh…dame mas…ahh¡"-**decía Jeff sonriendo, y observando como el miembro del mayor entraba y salía de su estrada enrojecida…

El mayor toco un punto, y empezó a embestirlo aun con mas fuerza metiendo 2 tentáculos en el interior de Jeff aun con su miembro adentro sabiendo de antemano que era su virginidad..

…

**-"aaahh… o dios..!"-** Gemía el pelinegro al sentir 2 inquilinos más dentro de el…

El mayor lo cargo haciendo que quedaran sus pechos juntos levantándole ambas piernas…

**-"contempla Jeff, nuestra actividad."-**dijo el mayor envistiéndolo aun mas fuerte, luego sintió como su miembro atravesó algo, que antes no había podido atravesar, corriéndose dentro el pelinegro con un gemido ahogado..

Jeff dio un grito de placer, y se corrió en el vientre de ambos quedando inconsciente por la convulsión del orgasmo ..

El mayor se percato de que la parte baja del pelinegro estaba sangrando…Sabiendo que la virginidad de Jeff ahora le pertenecía a el…

El mayor cargo al pelinegro hasta su habitación dejándolo descansar un poco..

**-"Yo gane. Jeff"-** Dijo el mayor sofriendo mientras veía al pelinegro dormir….

_"My heart is broken Release me, I can't hold on Deliver-us My heart is Broken Sweet sleep my dark angel Deliver-us My heart is Broken Sweet sleep my dark angel Deliver-us From sorrow's hold" _


	6. Chapter 6

**PROV-JEFF:**

Mi cuerpo, mi alma, ambos estaban dormidos, excepto mis pensamientos… soñé lo que había sucedido en aquellos momentos de lujuria.. "**porqué yo?"**…simplemente quería una vida nueva… alejarme de la policía….quería rehacer mi vida con una familia…. Pero veo que jamás tendré una propia….

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mirando en donde me encontraba **"eh, este no es…ah cierto…jejeje"** pensé mientras sonreirá con ironía**…" bueno debo admitir que no se sintió mal" **seguí pensando sin que me importara mi cuerpo…

**-"aahwww"-** dije mientras estiraba mis músculos**,-"ah¡ mierda"- **grite al sentir el dolor muscular que tuve, al percatarme de que mis músculos estaban completamente dormidos…..

No podía imaginar que al fin podía dejar de ser virgen sin burla a mis compañeros, moría por contárselo a masky y a ghost… **"¿pero si me preguntan con quien la perdí?...no puedo decirles con un hombre.." **pensé tirado en la cama aun con una sonrisa , pensando en que decirles…

**PROV- AUTOR:**

Jeff seguía en sus pensamientos , cuando una voz dijo que los abandonara, dando un brinco quedando sentado en la cama..

Jeff no podía salir desnudo , encontró su chaqueta blanca, pero no encontró sus pantalones ni sus calzoncillos ..

**-"tsk, me conformare con esto.."-**dijo el pelinegro colocándose la chaqueta sin nada abajo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

Jeff había salido apenas sin salir percatarse de que no hubiera nadie para que no lo viera así , salió de la habitación creyendo que no había nadie.

**-"aaahh¡"- **grito el pelinegro cuando algo lo estaba arrastrando hacia atrás.

Jeff intento taparse todo lo que pudo para que ningún "**pervertido"** lo viera así .

.

**-"ah eres tu me diste un susto"- **dijo Jeff sonrojado y sentado sobre su amante que lo rodeaba de tentáculos acercándolo mas el…

**-"si, que tal dormiste"-** dijo el mayor, quitando los pelos de la cara a el pelinegro que estaba echado en su pecho sin ningún comentario…

Jeff estaba rendido no podía hacer nada mas… abrazo el pecho del mayor con cara de pocos amigos, sin mostrar su sonrisa, lo cual a slenderman le parecía raro.

**-"te pasa algo?"- **dijo el mayor preocupado por el estado de su pelinegro, rara vez dejaba de sonreír, solo cuando se sentía irritado…

Jeff quería decir su duda interna pero temía que el mayor solo lo habría usado, cosa que a él le hubiera parecido, miserable..

**-"oye…que soy…yo para ti"- **dijo el pelinegro sin ninguna expresión facial…

El mayor se quedo en silencio por 3 segundos mirando al pelinegro con una ceja arqueada por la pregunta

.

**-" a que viene esa pregunta…?"-** dijo el mayor mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pelinegro que estaba recostado en su pecho jugando con sus dedos en el pecho de slendy

**-" no lo se… después de tener SEXSO conmigo debo significar algo para ti ,no?-** dijo el pelinegro con tono de burla…

El mayor soltó una pequeña risilla por el comentario.. cosa que Jeff no lo tomo muy bien…

**-"te estas burlando de mi?¡"-** dijo Jeff parándose y alejándose del mayor **–"no puedo creer que me hayas echo tener sexo contigo y te burles de mi, acaso era un juguete?¡"-**grito el pelinegro llorando lagrimas sangrientas que tanto lo identificaba…

**-"sabes, esto solo era sexo y lo sabias muy bien"-** dijo el hombre delgado sin siquiera mirar al menor que suplicaba por una pisca de consideración…

.

**-"eres un hijo de puta no quiero volver a verte, maldito ¡-** dijo Jeff tomando su ropa que estaba en la mesa, y saliendo por la PUERTA (N/A: la puerta , la puerta, la puerta c:)…

**-"Vaya que niño, se lo dije desde un principio "**- dijo el mayor riendo macabramente mientras cambiaba de canal la televisión.

Jeff corría por el bosque con toda la rapidez inhumana que tenia , con los ojos llenos de lagrimas rojas que manchaban su piel nívea, sollozando como un alma en pena se tumbaba al odio y al desprecio a si mismo…

**"SOY UN IDIOTA, UN IDOTA!" **se maldecía el pelinegro por dentro por haber caído en el juego de slenderman..

Jeff llego a una cabaña muy reconocida en la cual podría confiar siempre…

**-"masky, marky¡"-**dicia el pelinegro dando gritos y golpeando la puerta para recibir consuelo de su amigo…

-**"asdfghjklñ ya voy, ya voy, mierda -.- ¡"- **dijo masky levantándose de la cama para ir a atender la cama , el sabia que solo otros demonios podían

encontrar su casa.. **–"órele puto no sab.. Jeff!"-(N/A: me meooo XDD) **dijo masky aterrado al ver a su amigo temblando y sin la parte de debajo de su ropa, llorando, sabia que Jeff no era de llorar, tendrían que herirlo mucho para que lo hiciera…

**-"por dios que te paso?¡, ven pasa"-** dijo masky haciendo pasar a Jeff quien parecía…traumado (N/A(?))

Jeff se percato que hoody estaba sentado en el mueble también asustado por su estado

…

**-"oh, dios que te paso, te peleaste con un policía o que mamada?"-** burlo hoody , haciendo sentir mal al pelinegro…

**-"calla hoody , no vez que nuestro amigo esta mal?¡"-** dijo masky enojado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

**-"vale, vale , lo siento , solo bromeaba"-**dijo hoody intentando ponerse serio…

Jeff tenia la mirada hacia abajo con unas lagrimas rojas, que marcaban camino hacia el suelo..

**-"yo…yo…"-** tartamudeo el pelinegro tenia vergüenza de que dijera que se acostó con un hombre, y sus amigos se burlaran de el …

Masky miro a Jeff intrigado, estaba preocupado por el al igual que hoody ambos estaban esperando una respuesta…

Hoody detectaba las mentiras de otros seres, Jeff sabia que si mentía Hoody se daría cuenta …

**-"yo perdí mi virginidad…con un ...hombre"-** dijo el pelinegro terminando y cayendo de rodillas al suelo con ambas manos tapándose el rostro llorando….

Sus 2 amigos fueron a ayudarlo y calmarlo….

**-"bueno eso lo respetamos…"-** dijo hoody apoyando a su amigo , poniendo un brazo en su hombre como señal de que lo entendía **–" pero si lo hiciste con el…lo amabas no"?-** dijo el de capucha intentando llegar al punto por que su amigo era estaba asi…

**-"eso creí…pero solo me uso.."-** dijo Jeff con una sonrisa quebrada intentando olvidar ese tema

Por otra parte masky busco entre sus ropas algo para poder prestale a su amigo que no traiga nada debajo…

**-"Jeff, ponte esto no se si seamos de la misma talla"**- Dijo masky dándole unos pantalones de pitillos negros.

**-"gracias…"-** dijo Jeff poniéndoselos con desgana

-"**anímate, vamos a matar a ese hijo de puta que te hizo daño"- **dijo hoody con su típica chamarra de risa…

Jeff abrió sus ojos como platos y dando su sonrisa macabra nuevamente…"**CLARO, COMO NO LO PENSE?¡ VENGANZA ES LO UNICO PARA LO QUE EXISTO **" pensó Jeff dando un brinco y quedando de pie….

**-"claro, ustedes me ayudaran , no?¡"-** dijo el pelinegro al castaño y al de capucha, lo cual los dejo sorprendidos .

.

Ambos se miraron y dijeron **–"CLARO QUE SI**"- yendo a abrazar a Jeff dando un abrazo grupal…

Riendo macabramente hacia la noche…..


	7. Chapter 7

**PROV-HOODY:**

Todo estaba nublado eran las 4:00 AM , el cielo estaba con un tono amargo y gris, el ambiente arboleado y rocoso y a la vez húmedo, yo caminaba con masky y Jeff cortando algunas ramas para abrirnos paso.. Jeff no borraba esa sonrisa que tanto lo definía hasta me asustaba a mi mismo…

**-"creo que deberíamos volver…"-** mencione mirando hacia al cielo que daba un poco de mala sensación en mi , sentía que algo malo iba a pasarnos…

Jeff y masky voltearon confundidos mirándose entre ellos y parando en seco, enfrente de la roca en la cual me quede parado.

**-"que te pasa? , Creí que me ayudarías a vengarme"**- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa de desilusión y burlona a la vez

**-" si lo se… pero hay algo que no lo se… me siento incomodo con el ambiente, tengo una mala sensación, entienden?"-** dije aun mirando al cielo nublado advirtiéndome sobre algo.

Masky estaba en silencio prefería no decir nada que no enojara a Jeff o me pareciera estúpido porque sabíamos que Jeff era un tipo poco tolerante con las personas.

**-"si me dejan…decir algo….creo que hoody tiene razón "**- Dijo mi amigo masky jugando con sus dedos con la cabeza agachada.

Me pareció una acción tierna de su parte que en momentos como estos decidiera dar la mejor opción para nuestro amigos, pero me percate de que a Jeff no le agrado mucho la idea…

**-"eh?¡.. no puedo creer que me dejen así creí que me ayudarían ¡"-** dijo mi amigo Jeff totalmente deprimido por nuestras opciones

Me hacer que a él y lo tome del hombro diciéndole que en otra ocasión que el día no tenia buena pinta para seguir y el asintió.

**PROV-JEFF:**

Me sentía deprimido enserio quería vengarme de el… pero a la vez no quería, sentí almenos lo que por un segundo el supuesto amor que decían las personas , pero no soy una persona y lo se…

El día paso de mal en peor estaba atrás de mis amigos que iban 3 pasos delante de mi, hablando de sus cosas, yo solo me centraba en una cosa, no podía olvidar ese día, jamás lo olvidaría..

Una bala roso mi mejilla derecha haciéndome sangrar, me di la vuelta rápidamente al igual que mis 2 compañeros alarmados, sacando mi arma y poniéndome en posición de ataque…. Era la policía de Canadá….

-"**mierda ¡nos encontraron¡ sabia que esto no tenia buena pinta¡"-** Grito mi amigo Hoody sacando 2 cuchillas de sus bolsillos

Mientras masky dio movió su cabeza en lado adelante y atrás haciendo que sus huesos sonaran y nos dijo a ambos **–"al fin algo de diversión"-** dijo mi amigo enmascarado riendo.

Yo sonreí sacando la sangre de mi mejilla y agarrando mi cuchilla con mi sonrisa de lado a lado de oreja a oreja.

**PROV AUTOR:**

**-"alto¡, policía de Canadá ustedes 3 quedan arrestados por homicidios y serán condenados a cadena perpetua¡- **dijo una de los policías montados encima de sus caballos de refuerzo apuntando el arma hacia Jeff.

Jeff , Masky y Hoody se miraron entre los 3 y vieron nuevamente hacia los policías .

**-"oh¡ por favor señores no queremos problemas, seamos "personas" razonables "**- Dijo el castaño (N/A: cuando digas castaño es masky XD) con un tono burlo haciendo reír a Jeff y a Hoody

**-"ustedes son criminales de múltiples asesinatos en serie y tendrán que venir con nosotros"**- dijo el policía dando un disparo hacia Jeff quien lo esquivo muy fácilmente cortándole la cabeza el primer policía .

**-"bastardo¡"-** grito el otro hombre armado dando dispararos seguidos al pelinegro que hacia piruetas tan difíciles para un humano normal esquivándolas fácilmente.

Mientras el hombre daba disparos en vano el castaño dio un movimiento rápido logro rebanar uno de los brazos dándole un grito desgarrador …

**-"AAAHHH¡"-** dijo el policía cayendo al suelo intentando detener la sangre que corría de su brazo cortado.

El encapuchado solo observaba hasta que la situación se complicara sus ataques eran mentales solo eran para emergencias esto solo era una pequeñez para el .

Hoody se percato que uno de los policías estaba escapando y vio que los otros 2 avían terminado con el otro policía .

**-"fue demasiado fácil"-** dijo el pelinegro lamiendo la sangre de su cuchilla mientras sonreirá a los cadáveres .

**-"si, pero tenemos otro problema"**- dijo el encapuchado señalando al policía que estaba escapando.

**-"coño?¡ porque no lo detuviste"-** dijo el castaño en tono reservado no quiso enojar al mayor con su comentario .

**-"… tal vez porque no me dio la gana"**- dijo Hoody mirando hacia masky con un tono de voz enojado y divertido a la vez..

El castaño agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpas , mientras tanto Jeff se burlaba de la conversación de ambos –"**bueno niñitas vamos a agarrar a ese motherfucker (N/A: es que es la frase que usa siempre Jeff XD )"- **dijo el pelinegro con ambas manos en su espalda riendo hacia ellos.

Los 3 demonios persiguieron al pobre hombre el cual creían que no tenia esperanza riendo y cortando las ramas para dejar señales de advertencia mientras se completaban de sus ataques.

El hombre se había escabullido en una del arbusto creyendo que no lo encontrarían, se equivoco, Hoody localizaba el ritmo cardiaco de las personas "humanas" que lo rodeaban….

El pelinegro se percato que el encapuchado estaba sintiendo esa sensación y sonrío con desganada sabiendo que no era gran cosa…

Antes de encontrar al hombre una luz estaba iluminando desde el cielo que cegó a los 3, y sonaban ruidos de personas gritando lo cual los altero demasiado y querían saber donde escapar pero una red callo sobre el pelinegro con sueros tranquilizantes los cuales Jeff intento deshacerse pero era demasiado tarde se había dormido por la droga…

**-"mierda esto e una trampa¡"-**Dijo el encapuchado tomando de la mano al castaño aun cegado por la luz del helicóptero.

**-AAAAHHHGRRR¡"-** grito el castaño al sentir como una bala atravesó una de sus costillas dejándolo caer en el suelo…

**-" OHH MIERDA BASTARDOS¡"-** grito el encapuchado cargando al castaño herido y corriendo hacia lo profundo del bosque totalmente dejando al pelinegro atrás lamentándose por eso.

Hoody llego a un punto e una cueva sabiendo que los habían perdido y dejo al castaño echado en una rosa quitándose la capucha y atándosela en la herida del menor ..

**-"ah.. me duele… Hoody.."-** Decía le castaño con un tono de dolor ahogado con una mano agarrando la polera de Hoody..

Al quitarse la capucha no era como los demás, era como un alma como un fantasma con sus ojos color negro y su piel con contornos rojos…

El castaño se quedo fascinado como si viera un espécimen de laboratorio pero el sabia que su amigo jamás se quitaría la capucha ni por nadie, pero porque por el?

El mayor le quito la mascara al castaño viendo sus hermosos ojos castaños y su piel rosada con sus mejillas definidas, mirando hacia su rostro totalmente fascinado, por su parte el mayor sonrío al verlo..

El castaño toco su rostro, y aun sorprendido de tal acción por parte del mayor el sabia que era un maldito egoísta pero, lo hizo por el.

**-"lo se…soy una deformidad, no necesitas decírmelo**"- dijo Hoody apartando la mano de su amigo gentilmente.

**-"yo jamás dije eso"**- dijo el castaño mirándolo directamente a los ojos y sonriéndole con inocencia .

**-…- **el mayor no dijo nada solo sonrío y dijo -"**bueno después tenemos que ir por Jeff quien sabe que le estén haciendo, no te preocupes todo estará bien…"**- dijo Hoody apartándose y poniendo guardia al pie de la cueva en seco.

El castaño estaba sentado y atónito por que era gentil con el?..."**si supieras cuanto te amo…"**pensó Masky sonriendo con unas lagrimas por los ojos quedando dormido , y hundiéndose sus sentimientos de dolor…


	8. Chapter 8

**"aquí estoy solo, y dado por muerto…"** pensaba una y otra vez sin poder siquiera moverme atado y derrochado , mis amigos me habían dejado en este infierno blanco, rodeado de tan solo 4 paredes blancas manchadas por el rojo carmín de otras victimas, usando una camisa de fuerza, tan apretada que hacia que me ahogara….

**-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA¡"-** Reía como loco golpeando mi cabeza a ambos muros sangrando una y otra vez haciendo que los doctores me tuvieran en vigilancia las 24 horas…

**-"por favor le pedimos que se calme y descanse joven, mañana le haremos unos exámenes "- ** dijo esa mujer dirigiéndose a mi con tono severo pero estricto.

**-"oblígame vieja puta¡**- grite con mi sonrisa macabra haciendo que la mujer hiciera un rostro de molestia y se fuera

Por mi parte solo quería salir de ese lugar matar a esos hijos de puta, solo me quedaba obedecer si hacia algo estúpido me darían mas eletroshocks (**N/A: son artefactos que electrocutan a los enfermos para calmarlos c: ) **obviamente no era tan masoquista para soportar eso, pero sabia que debía ver la manera de salir de ese lugar… jamás me dejaría vencer…

**PROV-SLENDERMAN:**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que no veía a Jeff pasear por aquí, el ambiente se había puesto aun mas turbio desde el día en que lo deje de ver, pero no podía olvidarlo, simplemente no podía olvidar a ese chico, es como si…. No yo jamás podre amar a alguien , tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza sentado en uno de mis mueblo gastados contemplando el ambiente rustico de mi cabaña….

**-"ahh, bueno así son las cosas"-** dije mientras bebía uno de mis cafés con ironía de mis pensamientos

Escuche unos sonidos raros que provenían de afuera como si alguien o algo se acercara con mucha rabia hacia mi lugar, rápidamente me pare y me puse en posición de ataque…

El sonido se había detenido, me quede en silencio totalmente sabia que había alguien no debía bajar la guardia

El vidrio de una de mis ventanas había explotado dejando las piezas rotas cayendo en punta hacia a mi, pero yo pude esquivarlas fácilmente.

**PROV-AUTOR:**

El mayor seguía esquivando aquellas piezas atravesantes de vidrios con intenciones de herirlo , pero para un tipo de su posición era demasiado fácil.

-"**que mierda?¡ quien anda hay**!"- grito el mayor intentando normalizar su respiración por la actividad física anterior

Una cuchilla roso una de las mejillas de slendy haciéndola sangrar, haciendo que este retrocediera 4 pasas con una de sus manos en su mejilla derecha ..

**-"tu…"-** dijo el joven encapuchado nada feliz por lo que le habían echo a su a amigo con el castaño de la mano ayudándolo a subir del desastre

El mayor estaba impresionado por la fuerza del encapuchado que casi podrían tener la misma edad, pero sabia exactamente porque estaban aquí..

Slenderman sonrío irónicamente y apegándose a la pared empezó a reír tontamente por la estupidez de los niños .

**-"que están gracioso estúpido?¡"-** dijo el castaño aferrándose al encapuchado para evitar caer por la herida aun abierta…

El mayor dejo de reír y miro a los 2 jóvenes que se encontraban heridos y llenos de ira hacia el ….

**-"si, sé que vienen por su amigo, Jeff, se lo dije en un principio solo era sexo y si él lo confundió como lo siento"-** dijo el mayor dando vuelta intentando dejar la situación pero el encapuchado lo detuvo.

-"**espera ¡entonces jamás debiste involucrarte con el idiota¡ ahora no sabes que por tu culpa el esta en un centro psiquiátrico quien sabe lo que le estén haciendo por tu puta culpa¡"-**dijo el encapuchado aun sin soltar a su amigo quien estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por el ataque actual…

El mayor al oír eso se detuvo en seco**..-"como que Jeff esta en un centro psiquiátrico…"- **dijo girando y dando pasos cerca de los 2 demonios jóvenes..

El castaño aun con la herida quería formar parte de la conversación quería decir algo pero el encapuchado lo acallo para que no haga esfuerzos en vano..

**-"si como oíste Jeff quería venir a destruirte por hacerle ese daño, para ser sincero Jeff puede parecer fuerte pero ese tipo de enamora rápido y la verdad a el le gustabas.."- ** dijo hoody levantando a masky y poniéndolo a la altura de su pecho lo cual hizo al castaño sonrojarse…

El mayor se quedo shockeado por lo que le había echo a la persona que por primera vez sintió algo por el se sentía devastado…-"**oh mierdaa¡"- **grito el alto rompiendo la mesa con un puñetazo haciendo que los otras 2 retrocedieran por consecuencia…

**-"debo sacarlo de hay en donde esta?¡"-** Grito acercándose al de capucha quien no tenia miedo ni intención de pelea…

**-"Si, tanto quieres hacerlo, creo que esta en la ciudad pero es muy arriesgado sabes, ningún demonio se acercó a ese lugar ni siquiera los mas fuertes**…."- dijo el castaño apartándose de su amigo intentado hablar lo mas seguro posible…

-"**masky tranquilo, el sabrá que hacer , no es cierto? Si no nos traes a nuestro amigo créenos que si no te matan halla te mataremos aquí entendiste?"- **dijo el encapuchado cargando a su amigo y llevándolo a uno de los muebles para descansar y mirando fijamente que el mayor había desaparecido….

**-"suerte"….-** dijo el encapuchado con su amigo en brazos inconsciente hasta caer dormido…


	9. Chapter 9

**PROV-MASKY:**

Estaba sentado en el sillón adolorido aun por la herida de bala que me tiro ese hombre, dolía demasiado pero… no quería ser una carga para hoody ya estaba suficientemente enojado para que lo moleste mas aun…

Hoody estaba fumando un cigarrillo viendo por la abertura de la pared si algo venia para poder ponerse en guardia, por mi parte solo estaba tirado (N/A:hayyy tirado u.u XD ) sin hacer nada, intente pararme mas de 3 veces pero hoody me dijo que no lo hiciera….

**-"hoody no hay rastros de el?"-** dije sin mirarlo simulando satisfacción al momento incomodo que teníamos ambos.

Hoody solo movió si cabeza diciéndome que no…eso me preocupo mucho…¿Estará enojado conmigo?...

**POV-MASKY:**

Estaba mirando hacia la nada preocupado por el estado de mis 2 amigos, ojala que Jeff este bien y slender haga algo….no le perdonaría, jamás lo que nos había echo….

Veia que masky estaba incomodo al igual que yo, es tan lindo, pero bueno… se que eso jamás pasara siempre espere que el y yo tuviéramos algo, algún día….

**-"hoody…"-** esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, cuando gire y masky estaba intentado pararse otra vez…

**-"maldición masky, sabes que no puedes pararte"- **dije mientras iba a ayudarlo ya que el muy terco de mi amigo nunca hace caso

Me acerque a mi amigo que estaba tambaleándose enfrente mio y cuando llego casi a tocarlo el cayo sobre mi quedando el sobre mi tirados en el suelo…

**PROV-AUTOR:**

Ambos monstruos se encontraban completamente solos en la habitación , uno sobre otro, totalmente en un momento muy incomodo…Masky sobre Hoody, Hoody bajo masky era realmente el sueño de ambos pero no lo sabían…

**-"lo… lo siento Hoody¡"-** dijo el castaño intentado pararse aun con el dolor, pero Hoody lo detuvo…

Hoody se acercó al castaño levantando su mascara y quitándosela y dirigiéndose a sus labios con delicadeza ya que el menor aun seguía herido y no quería hacerlo sufrir, el encapuchado dio un tierno beso en los labios del castaño haciendo que este se sonrojará demasiado…

**-"Hoody…."-** fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño separándose del encapuchado totalmente sonrosado, por la acción de este…

Hoody se quito su capucha dejando al descubierto su fantasmal ser, sonriendo hacia el castaño y solo diciendo con los ojos... Un... "TE AMO" el mas sincero del mundo…..

**-"te amo, masky"-** dijo el ghostboy, dando levemente una sonrisa hacia el castaño quien estaba confundido…

**-"yo , aun mas.."-** dijo el castaño riendo y evitando llorar abrazando a su amigo, pero las lagrimas rebeldes se le acumulaban en sus mejillas….

El ghostboy empezó a besar y a morder el labio del castaño, el beso paso a tierno y más apasionado, sacándole pequeños espasmos al menor…

**-"ah...hoody.."-**Gemía el castaño cuando sintió la lengua del ghostboy explorar su garganta hasta el fondo

-"**se siente bien?...quieres que continúe?"-** dijo hoody con una sonrisa picara hacia el castaño que por su parte solo sonrío al igual que el…

-"**si.."-**dijo el castaño besando la oreja del mayor lo cual lo éxito mucho y comenzó a besar sus labios una y otra vez mas rápido aun….

El ghostboy empezó a meter las manos debajo de chaqueta del castaño y pellizcando sus pezones haciendo que el menor gimiera un poco…

**-"ah...despacio...mi… mi herida.."**-Decía el castaño aun sin liberarse de los besos de su amante quien ya lo iba devorando por el cuello

**-"tranquilo…"- **dijo el ghostboy besando el cuerpo del castaño subiendo poco a poco y sus labios dejando un rastro de saliva por cada parte en que lo iba marcando..

Hoody se detuvo cuando masky lo detuvo con una de sus manos y fue bajando lentamente hacia su parte baja riendo pícaramente….

**-"je, vas rápido no?"-**dijo el ghostboy percatándose que este bajaba su cierra con la boca lamiéndolo sobre la tela haciendo que el mayor gimiera un poco…

**-"siempre he querido hacer esto… solo contigo…"-**dijo el castaño deteniéndose en seco por el actual comentario , y prosiguiendo después de haber finalizado…

Masky empezó a lamer el miembro de hoody primero desde la punta haciendo gemir a su seme totalmente excitado… empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con la lengua desde la punta hasta el falo.

**-"ah…masky.."-** gemía el mayor tomando a su uke de los mechones intentando acelerar el ritmo de su boca…

Masky se estaba ahogando pero quería que ese día fuera perfecto el día en que se entregaría a alguien, quería que fuera especial y sin complicaciones, así que solo aguanto la respiración y aumento más el ritmo….

**-"ahhh¡…"-**Hoody se había corrido en la boca de masky, y masky trago todo lo que quedaba sin dejar algo atrás…

**-"delicioso"-** dijo Masky con una sonrisa picara lamiéndose los labios teñidos del liquido blanco del mayor..

**-"me alegro que te gustara…ahora es tu turno.."-** dijo el mayor acercándose al castaño y aprisionándolo con ambos labios y una traviesa mano bajo hacia su despierto miembro, causándole cosquillas al castaño..

El ghostboy sin ningún cuidado arranco de chafa los pantalones del castaño haciendo que este se cubriera la boca y se sonrojará aun mas…

**-"es...espera… no me dolerá no?"-** dijo Masky intentado cubrirse porque al parecer el jamás había experimentado esa sensación…

**-"intentare ser lo mas gentil posible, masky"-** dijo ghostboy besándole una mejilla al castaño con delicadeza…

Hoody empezó a masajear el miembro despierto del castaño mientras lo besaba y lo acariciaba, mientras que el castaño lo único que hacia era gemir por más…

**-"ahhmmah…hoody.."-**gemía el castaño acarician los cabellos de su amante y besando sus labios con el mismo placer que el otro….

Hoody empezó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón aun besando a su amante, saco su miembro y lo masturbo poco antes de que se separan por falta de aire…

Masky miro a hoody atento a su escena lo cual hizo que se le escapara una sonrisa involuntaria de**"todo eso me voy a comer"** (N/A: me mie XD )

El ghostboy echo a masky en la cama, y empezó a lamer su entrada metiendo su lengua lo cual hacia que es castaño diera gritos de placer…

**-"AAHHH…HOODY…ESPACIO¡..HMM"-** era lo único que dijo el castaño dando gritos ahogado acariciando a su amante….

Hoody metió una de sus dedos en el interior del castaño haciendo que este gritara de dolor, pero lo acallo con un fino beso

**-"me…duele…ah¡"-** grito el castaño cuando sintió que el mayor aceleraba el ritmo con su entrada.

**-"tranquilo el dolor es solo placentero.."**- dijo hoody metiendo el segundo dedo…

**-"ahhgg…con…Confió en ti pero aun la herida me duele…"-**dijo el castaño ahogado por el dolor que sentida..

**-"entonces déjame curarte**"- dijo el ghostboy empujando aun mas la entrada, haciendo que a su uke se le escaparan algunas lagrimas..

Con la entrada dilatada Hoody miro al castaño de pies a cabeza sin decir nada mas entro de golpe dentro de el sacándole un grito desgarrador…

**-"AHHHHH¡ MIERDA..¡ DIJISTE QUE, SERIAS GENITL¡"-**grito el castaño abrazando la espalda del mayor con mucha fuerza intentando no llorar…

**-"lo siento ...ah…es que es imposible aguantar un cuerpo como este…"**dijo el ghostboy besando la frente de su amor…

Hoody empezó a moverse mas rápido dentro del menor sacándole espasmos chocando con su próstata una y otra vez masturbándolo…

**-"ahmm..amg..hoody te amo…"-**gritaba el castaño abrazando a su amante quien lo embestía mas rápido…

**-"ahh…yo…yo mas masky"-** grita ghostboy acelerando el movimiento cada vez mas rápido…

**-"AHHHHH¡"**- grito el castaño al sentir que algo dentro de el se había roto …

**-"bingo"-**dijo hoody sabiendo que había tocado un punto que antes no había sentido, sabiendo que era su virginidad, embistió aun mas fuerte a su interior haciendo que la glande chocara con su próstata haciendo que hoody se corriera en sus vientres con un grito ahogado…

Ambos cayeron rendidos dando suspiros quedando uno encima del otro..

**-"te amo masky"-** dijo el ghostboy besando la frente de su amante quien por su su parte le dedico una sonrisa y quedo dormido sobre su pecho..

Hoody cargo al castaño llevándolo al mueble donde anteriormente descansaba y lo cubrió con su capucha que estaba tirada en la mesa… el dirigió su mirada a la grieta de la pared si había rastros de su amigo a del otro… pero creo que iba a tomar un buen tiempo rescatar a Jeff..


	10. Chapter 10

CAP10: "tú no sabes nada de mi"

PROV-JEFF:

Me retorcía en mi propio infierno …dándome golpe y golpe contra la pared blanca blindada intentando olvidar todo este asunto, llevaba 2 días encerrado , con terapias de eletroshocks y privado de la comida, moría de hambre, pero sabía que esto solo era placentero…pronto sé que saldría de este infierno blanco y los mataría a todos…si eso hare..

2 enfermeras entraron a donde yo estaba con 3 guardias tras de ellas, ambas putas sabían de lo que era capaz…

_"__**You don't know anything. You don't know anything about me"**_

Uno de los guardias me sujeto por el antebrazo, haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra la pared blindada, yo intente luchar pero el otro brazo me sujeto, y era imposible moverme con la camisa de fuerza…

-"tranquilo, tranquilo, esto no dolerá"- dijo una de las enfermeras sacando una aguja con un líquido blanco con espuma…

-"Ahh¡HIJA DE LA…PUT..A…"-fue lo único que grite al sentir la aguja antes de caer dormido en ese lugar…

_"**Once it starts, it never stops"**_

_"**Discipline, it's all I'm not." **_

PROV-SLENDERMAN:

Me encotraba atravesando lugares en los cuales jamás me había encontrado solo para no sentirme culpable de mi crimen, pero solo sabía que eso me mantenía vivo…

Cruzaba cada escombro de la ciudad sin ser visto por los humanos… ah… "que mas da" le debía hacer ese favor a esos demonios ya que se los debía…

En eso paso una pareja de humanos…pero el amor que yo conocía era muy diferente…iba una especie hembra y una macho…"que raros son los humanos" fue lo único que pensé desde lo alto…luego divise a otra pareja… dos machos…"hmm el amor viene de diferentes formas" ….

Llegue a un lugar aislado…donde sentía el alma vital de Jeff…sabía que estaba ahí lo sentía, su olor se quedó en mí, jamás olvidaría su olor…

Llegue a divisar un enorme lugar…era como una casa las paredes de blanco , techo de madera, por fuera era rustico…pero tenía mucha seguridad…barrotes en las ventanas…policías armados… "mierda esto no será fácil" pensé mientras divisaba la forma de entrar….

Vi un camión donde llevaba cabellos de masa supuestamente para los internados pensé….

"esto no será fácil" pende mientras me acercaba al camión…

PROV-JEFF:

Me desperté junto a un aparador de rayos…encima de una camilla totalmente amarrado de pies a cabeza…y con una máscara que ahogaba mis gritos en vano…. Divise utensilios de recorte a mi lado…."mierda, me mataran" fue lo único que pensé al ver aquellas cuchillas….intente llegar a una de ellas…para que en el momento en que me desaten…cortarles el cuello… pero mis ganas eran en vano…

_"**Can't help myself, you listening?" **_

Vi que una enfermera entro a la habitación en la que me contaba totalmente preso…me miro con una sonrisa maniaca y me dijo…"esto no te dolerá amor"

Por mi parte solo me limite a hacer un mueca y una sonrisa maniaca lo cual asusto a la enfermera no podía hablar ni moverme…moría de hambre, pero debía ver la forma como escapar…

_"**Why can't I say, just what I want? **____**Steady damage, cross the line." **_

Entro un hombre de avanzada edad y le pidió a la mujer que se retirara , y así fue… yo seguía sonriendo con una mirada de "morirás.." al hombre no le aterro en absoluto de lo contrario acaricio mi rostro sonriendo estúpidamente…

En lo cual hizo un movimiento rápido y aparte mi rostro de ese depravado…mirándolo asesinamente pero sé que eso no me salvaría…

-"vaya, a pesar de ser una criatura rara, estas muy bien conservado amiguito"-me dijo ese hombre apartándose de mí y tomando un cuchillo empezó a corta uno de mis brazos

-"HMMM¡HMMM¡"- era lo único que gritaba ya que mi boca estaba tapada con un aparato….

PROV-AUTOR:

Jeff tenía el brazo mediamente abierto por aquel hombre , que metió una aguja haciendo al pelinegro dar un horrible grito mudo…

El hombre giro la cabeza al ver como al pelinegro se le escapaban unas lágrimas sangrientas de los ojos, haciendo a este quedar impresionado….

-"extraordinario"- dijo el hombre acomodándose los ojos al ver que el joven lloraba sangre, no era algo común. O podría ser un enfermedad pensó antes…

El hombre le quito la máscara de contención a Jeff y este ni bien se la quitó hizo un movimiento rápido y lo más que pudo logro agarrarle la nariz al hombre y la mordió rompiéndosela…

-"ahh¡, mierda, maldito mocoso"-dijo el hombre parándose y agarrando un pañuelo poniéndoselo en la nariz , e inyectándole una toxina mortal dejando a Jeff aparentando muerto…

El hombre se acercó y con una maquina le abrió lo más que pudo el ojo al pelinegro inconsciente por el suero (N/A: GENIUS XD) …

El hombre se fijó que al parecer era un herida interna en la córnea lo cual le permitía ver el ritmo cardiaco de la gente…y llorar sangre…al ver esto el doctor que revisaba a Jeff se hizo una pregunta –"hay amiguito como hiciste para deformarte por completo.."- (NA: para los que no conocen el origen de Jeff les dejo el video al final del ficc asfdgh)

El doctor terminando de revisar al pelinegro salió de su oficina y se encontró una horrible escena…cuerpos, sangre, tripas , huesos por todo el corredor…. Todo era un escenario macabro…

El hombre impacto por la escena intento salir atraves de los cuerpos pasando cada laberinto sangriento…aun con el pañuelo en la nariz evitando correr sangre, bajo las escales…pero sintió que no estaba solo…volteo para fijarse la escena y …/X/-

Slenderman había acabado con el…y al parecer traía el olor del pelinegro lo cual pudo identificar….siguió el olor a una habitación de contención donde hallo al pelinegro desmayado y con muchas marcas de agujas y golpes…habían hecho experimentos con el…

El mayor sin mucho esfuerzo saco 2 brazos extra y sin mucha dificultad rompió las cadenas… y cargo el cuerpo casi muerto del pelinegro saliendo de ese infierno sin mucha dificultad…

Masky y Hoody habían estado entretenidos.. "MUY" entretenidos después de la salida de slendy… tanto que se quedaron dormidos al esperar….en una escena comprometedora con la cual uno se quedaría acomplejado…

Slenderman regresaba a su hogar medio destruido por su actual salida … cargando al pelinegro entre brazos aun inconsciente…

Hoody percibió que alguien se acercaba y de golpe se despertó , evitando despertar a su amante quien dormía en su pecho….

-"quien anda hay"-dijo Hoody parándose y acomodando a Masky , poniéndose en guardia repentina…

-"soy yo ,niño"- dijo El mayor cargando a Jeff entre manos entrando por la abertura de la pared (N/A: las puertas para eso están, mierda c: )..

Hoody casi da un salto de alegría al ver a su amigo que …según creían estaba bien…-"Genial¡ Jeff, Jeff¡"- seguía este llamando a su amigo al ver que no respondía…y sentía que su pulso se iba perdiendo…

El mayor lo cargo aun mas tomando el rostro de Jeff entre sus manos y vio que sus ojos no tenían ese color negro brillante, como si estuviera…muerto…

-"OH¡MIERDA¡"- grito el mayor corriendo hacia la cocina con el cuerpo entre sus manos , despertando a Masky que estaba dormido en el mueble…

-"EH?¡ QUE PASO"- dijo el castaño sobándose los ojos , pero al ver la mirada de Hoody haciéndole señas para que no se levantara…este solo quedo con una ceja arqueada por la situación…

Slenderman le quito la chaqueta blanca al cuerpo del pelinegro y examino al ver que aun le quedaba algo de pulso pero muy bajo…

-"maldición"- dijo el mayor intentando no sentirse culpable por lo que le paso a Jeff eso lo mataba….

Hoody y Masky se acercaron al ver al cuerpo de su amigo llorado por el hombre alto…solo se quedaron en silencio…

Slenderman intento algo…sus tentáculos rodearon el cuerpo casi frio de Jeff…-"esto tal vez será lo único que intente con el…"-fue lo único que dijo Slenderman.. al posar sus labios con los de Jeff dándole respiración boca a boca dejando a Masky Hoody sorprendidos….

Hacia todo lo posible para que volviera hacerlo….pero el aun no reaccionaba su mirada seguía perdida…

-"joder mierda¡"-volvió a gritar Slenderman y volviendo a besar el cuerpo de Jeff dando sus últimos suspiros empezó a llorar…."¿Por qué estoy llorando…si no lo…amo… amor?¡ no puede ser…"pensó mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ocultos ojos…


	11. Chapter 11

HOLO , PRIMERO QUE NADA ME HE DEMODARA UN AÑO Y LO SIENTO , HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO ENCERIO AGRADESCO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS AUNQUE SEAN POQUITOS , PERO ASI SE EMPIEZA CABROS , EN FIN , GRACIAS POR LEER HERMANO PERRON

PRO-AUTOR:

El silencio macabro se apodero de la habitación…los 3 residente son el alma rota al ver que su amigo ya no tenía esperanzas …Slenderman le salían lágrimas de los ojos mientras que los otros 2 monstruos jóvenes tomados de las manos con la cabeza abajo llorando en silencio…

-"es un tonto¡porque tenía que hacer esto.."- decía el mayor agachado llorando el poco cuerpo del adolescente

Hoody vio que el cuerpo de Jeff cada vez tenía menos presión…pero sentía algo más…algo que no era parte de su moribundo cuerpo…

-"Jeff, sigue vivo…" – fue lo único que dijo Hoody haciendo a los otros 2 mirarlo con confusión….

-"como estas tan seguro"- dijo Masky mirando al ghostboy…

-"le han inyectado una droga que hace que la presión de su cuerpo baje…pero a la ver lo va matando de poco a poco"-fue lo único que dijo el encapuchado para dar a entender la situación del pelinegro…

Slenderman se paró y mordió el cuello del adolescente casi muerto…

Hoody al ver esto pensó lo peor e iba a asesinarlo pero fue detenido por el castaño…quien con un gesto le dijo que todo estaba bien…

El mayor empezó a succionar el veneno que emanaba del cuerpo de Jeff intentando que eso mejorara su situación..

Pasaron 4 horas y los signos vitales de Jeff habían mejorado pero aun seguida inconsciente…los 3 monstruos estaban sentados esperando algo….

Masky para interrumpir el incómodo silencio decidió hablar primero….

-"y…como lograste entrar a ese lugar?"- dijo Masky dirigiéndose a Slenderman quien estaba mirando hacia la ventana…

-"fue difícil…tuve que matar a más de 45 personas…"- dijo el mayor para darle un respuesta clara de Masky…

-"y supuestamente en donde estaba Jeff?"-dijo al fin el encapuchado con tono de interés…

-"pues…no lo sé pero vi algo que me impacto en ese lugar…"- dijo Slenderman ….

Hoody y Masky se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a mirarlo y al mismo tiempo dijeron -"y que era?"-

El mayor tomo un suspiro y con una voz seria dijo…-"más como nosotros…."- dijo esto haciendo que Masky y Hoody se quedaran serios por ese comentario…

-"como…?"-dijo Masky nervioso….

-"había más mutantes. Entienden?"-dijo Slenderman serio…

-"que pena que más humanos sean convertidos en los que somos"- dijo Hoody mirando a Masky triste (N/A: Graciela, eve, jodanse (¿))

La conversación fui interrumpida cuando escucharon un sonido ronco que venía de la habitación de Jeff…El mayor se paró dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar….

Slenderman abrió la puerta y vio una aterradora escena…Jeff estaba vomitando sangre y los en su mano tenía una navaja con la cual se había hecho cortes a le mismo….

-"QUE CARAJO HACES!?"-dijo Slenderman sacando 2 tentáculos y apresando a Jeff quien al parecer tenia espuma en la boca y actuaba como un total animal… (N/A: más de lo usual XD )

-"que paso?¡"- grito Hoody entrando a la habitación con Masky donde se encontraba Jeff atado por Slenderman

-"q-que le pasa a Jeff parece un perro rabioso?¡"-dijo Masky tomando le brazo de Hoody por nervios…

-"no lo sé parece que le inyectaron algo…"-fijo Slenderman sosteniendo al adolescente que gritaba y gruñía y dedica cosas sin sentido…

Después El pelinegro se detuvo en seco clavando la mirada en Slenderman quien lo sostenía, al igual que él, el mayor hizo contacto con los ojos del adolescente mirándose en un incómodo momento…Slenderman se percató de una lagrima roja que corría por la mejilla de Jeff…

El pelinegro se había vuelto a desmayar en los brazos del mayor, Hoody y Masky no tenían comentarios porque no se percataron de la tristeza de Jeff ….

El mayor atrajo el cuerpo de Jeff y lo abrazo sin dar sentido a lo que paso en ese momento….

-"Hoody…crees que Jeff se pondrá bien ? "-dijo el castaño recostado sobre el pecho de su amante que estaban echados en el sillón….

-"no lo sé Masky , veamos cómo se pone"- dijo el encapuchado acariciando los cabellos del menor…

Ambos estaban con la misma preocupación por su amigo esperando a que se recuperara de lo que sea que tenga…

PROV-SLENDERMAN:

Estaba sentado junto a la cama del adolescente corrompido todo era una tontería y un capricho de niño pequeño, si estábamos en esta situación era por la culpa de Jeff ese tonto mocoso no tenía limites era un caprichoso… "ah…es un tonto…pero porque me arriesgue por este chico?"Pensé mientras veía el rostro de Jeff quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente….acaricie su rostro… se sentía como un cuero… en fin….

Vi como una lagrima roja se deslizaba de sus ojos cerrados…-"que te pasa?-" dije mientras apartaba sus cabellos para ver su rostro…

PROV-JEFF:

Todo era oscuro…no podía moverme…"en dónde estoy?" fue lo único que pensé al ver cuán solo estaba….

Escuchaba a alguien hablarme desde el fondo de mi conciencia…al mirar alrededor viví todos mis recuerdos…mi madre…mi padre… mi hermano liu…. –"MI FAMILIA"- fue lo último que dije mientras me volvía a la oscuridad…

PROV-AUTOR:

El adolescente y el joven mayor estaban en la habitación con un silencio que ni un alma hubiera hacer ….

El mayor de tanto esperar el mejorar del pelinegro se había dormido…. Al igual que Masky y Hoody ellos estaban dormidos en la sala de estar…

Habían pasado más de 9 horas desde que Jeff estaba inconsciente…pero después de un tiempo eso de las 10:56 PM paso algo…

Jeff se había despertado perdiendo la noción del tiempo…. –"eh? Qué hora es"-fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro sobando sus cabellos y viendo que tenía heridas cubiertas por todo el cuerpo….

El pelinegro miro a slendy que estaba sentado en una silla dormido… Jeff se quedó pensando por un momento…

El menor se paró de la cama decidiendo ir a comer algo , moría de hambre , pero él no comía "COMIDA NORMAL" …

Jeff se dirigió a la sala cojeando del pie derecho , y diviso a Masky y a Hoody abrazados…El pelinegro dio una sonrisa al ver que sus amigos eran felices el uno con el otro…

Slenderman estaba dormido cuando un sonido interrumpió su sueño e hizo que se despertara de tirón quedando parado y poniéndose en guardia porque sabía que Masky y Hoody estaban durmiendo…

El mayor se acercó a la sala de estar viendo a Masky Hoody durmiendo tranquilamente sin ningún problema …cuando vio una luz que provenía de la cocina, él se acercó más sin hacer un ruido no quería matar a lo que sea que este hay…

Cuando Slendy entro a la cocina se sorprendió al ver que Jeff estaba hurgando en su refrigerador como un animal ….

-"Jeff qué coño haces?"-dijo el mayor con un tono de voz nervioso…

El pelinegro giro la cabeza rápidamente para ver quién era y dejo caer la presa que traía en su boca…

-"esto…estoy buscando algo de comer, te molesta?"-dijo el pelinegro sacando una carne de la nevera…

-"no… as lo que quieras…"-dijo el mayor saliendo de la cocina cuando fue detenido por Jeff….

-"que te pasa?"-dijo Slenderman dándose la vuelta para verlo…

Jeff estaba con la cabeza abajo sosteniendo la chaqueta del mayor….se enredaron en un momento incomodo ambos…

-"y-yo…"-fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Paso no menos de 10 segundos y el pelinegro soltó la chaqueta del mayor… y le dijo –"no, nada olvídalo, y gracias…."-

El mayor hizo una mueca de molestia y se apartó de él dejando a Jeff triste sin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos…

Jeff estaba triste quería disculparse por todo lo que lo hizo pasar el jamás había sentido eso, odiaba todo con referencia el amor pero él fue el primero que le enseño lo que era amar… "esto no va bien…no debo llorar…"pensó el pelinegro cuando unas lágrimas se le acumulaban en las mejillas, el las limpio y volvió a comer…

Por otra parte Masky había oído la conversación pero no decía nada solo se levantó de donde estaba Hoody sin hacer un ruido para no molestarlo…

Masky se dirigió hacia la cocina…y vio a su amigo que estaba casi llorando mientras descuartizaba un pollo (N/A: que sabe a frutas._. ok no XD)

El castaño se acercó a su amigo y este ni siquiera lo miro estaba cegado por el dolor…

-"oye, Jeff, estas bien?"- dijo El castaño tomando el hombro de su amigo que ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo…

-"Sé que esto no salió como tu querías, pero mírale el lado bueno , estas vivo :D"-dijo el castaño intentando animar a su amigo…

Por otra parte Jeff cruzo sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en ellos dando silencios sollozos …mientras el castaño sabía que no podía animarlo así que decidió dejarlo solo por un momento saliendo de la habitación…

Slenderman estaba recostado en la cama pensando en que porque las cosas estaban así de jodidas no sabía si amaba a Jeff ese estúpido niño le traía problemas solo a el… pero el siempre deseo a alguien a quien amar…no quería encariñarse con Jeff ya que si lo lastimaba jamás de lo perdonaría…

El mayor oyó un sonido que venía de la puerta….

-"puedo pasar?"-dijo la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta…

-"aja.."-fue lo único que dijo el mayor creyó que era Masky o Hoody que venían a reclamarle algunas cosas sobre asuntos actuales….

Cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo el mayor se quedó totalmente impactado al ver que Jeff traiga solo una enorme camisa baja que le llegaba debajo del muslo sin nada debajo….

-"J-Jeff que…?¡"-dijo Slenderman totalmente nervioso al ver al pelinegro así….

-"tal vez puede hacer algo para compensarte…."-dijo el pelinegro mientras se desabotonaba la camisa poco a poco….


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno acá la caga de conti , y miren que se las doy al tiro , MSP es de XcomicKittyx bueno hay la encontré no me pertenece y Ben si tiene su creepypasta , ahora lean perros

**PROV-SLENDER:**

Vi que el chico dejo caer la tela que cubría su delicado cuerpo y me quede shockeado por su acción, realmente quería volver a hacerlo mío… pero como seria las consecuencias, ¿y si le hago daño? No podría….

**-"J-Jeff no puedo…."-** dijo intentando alejarme de él lo más posible, si le hice daño una vez no temo que lo volveré a hacer de nuevo…. Moriría…

**-"¿ya no soy de tu agrado cierto?"-** me dijo este maldito niño con una voz para que lo violara hay mismo…. Sus mejillas rojas ¡mierda! Ese chico sí que me ponía a locas, quería violarlo como si no hubiera un mañana…pero tenía miedo…

Vi que ese estúpido y sensual chico se acerba a mí con su sonrisa aún más tentador… "la concha de mi madre¡" fue lo último que grite cuando me abalance y empezó a besarlo…

**PROV-AUTOR**:

El mayor se apodero de los labios del adolescente mientras que el otro sonreía victorioso por su logro…

El pelinegro empezó a dar gemidos cortos cuando el otro empezaba a besar su cuello mientras masajeaba su miembro despierto…

**-"aah-a.. Slendy¡"-**decía el menor dando suspiros ahogados, mientras abrazaba al mayor…

**-"ah , mierda¡"- **grito el mayor cuando levanto al pelinegro de las piernas besándolo con desesperación, arrojándolo a la cama …

Al mismo tiempo el al igual se abalanzo a la cama teniendo a ese chico realmente jugoso enfrente de el no se podía controlar…

El mayor empezó a besar las tetillas del pelinegro sacándole pequeños gemidos haciéndolo retorciese en las sabanas de la cama….

Slenderman se empezó a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones y en ese momento al pelinegro le pareció hermoso e interesante el sexsy suelo (?

-**"no me digas que ya te estas arrepintiendo, Jeff "- **dijo el mayor con burla al ver al pelinegro totalmente sonrojado y viendo al suelo…

-"**n-no es eso.."**- dijo el pelinegro reincorporándose con sus sonrojo , mas rojo no podría estar

Jeff tomo el miembro del mayor y empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas, que se volvieron engullimientos más rápidos….

**-"ah.."-** el mayor daba gemidos ahogados corriéndose finalmente en la boca Jeff haciéndolo tragar sus residuos…

Slenderman levanto el rostro del adolescente y clavo su mirada en el… y le dio un tierno beso haciendo que Jeff lo abrazara y diera risas de satisfacción…

**-"perdón si te hice pasar por esas cosas….-"** fui lo que dijo Slenderman mientras se abalanzo a Jeff dejándolo debajo de el con una ceja arqueada

El pelinegro no dijo nada solo hizo una sonrisa burlona como diciendo "me importa un carajo" con esto dejo que el mayor prosiguiera con lo suyo.

Slenderman empezó a lamer el torso del adolescente , haciendo que este quisiera cerrar los ojos, cosa que no podía hacer ya que el baboso se había quemado los parpados…

**-"oh fuck **"- decía Jeff sobándose los ojos

Slenderman no lo tomo importancia y empezó a lamer el miembro de Jeff haciendo que este dejara lo que hacía y gimiera repentinamente..

**-"ah-ah, s-lendy **¡"- gritaba el adolescente con una sonrisa de lado

**Al **mayor le pareció raro que se lo tomara de risa, y metió un tentáculo dentro de Jeff haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara y gritara de dolor

**-"aah¡ no as-i nooo ah-ah¡"- **gritaba el pelinegro intentado tocar su parte baja para sentirse más seguro pero el mayor no se lo permitió….

El mayor acelero más el ritmo de su otro brazo haciendo a Jeff casi llorar y a la vez dándole un placer demoniaco…

**-"sl-slendy , m-me voy a-ah rompeeer¡"-** gritaba el pelinegro al sentir como el tentáculo se adentraba más a él tocando su próstata haciéndola sangrar…

**-"creo que ya es suficiente…"- **dijo el mayor sacando su 3 brazo de Jeff haciendo que la sangre saliera de su entrada…

**-"ah, me duele…"-** decía el pelinegro con algunas lágrimas rojas en sus mejillas cubriendo su parte baja con ambas manos….

Slenderman soltó una pequeña risa y abrió las piernas de Jeff sin que este se diera cuenta…

**-"aaaahhhh"**- grito el pelinegro cuando sintió que el mayor había entrado dentro de él dando apenas 3 estocadas..

**-"mierda, estas más estrecho de lo normal"-** dijo Slenderman con una voz casi ronca.

El mayor empezó a embestir al adolescente de poco en poco haciendo que este diera pequeños espasmos de placer…

**-"ah-ah…Slendy…"** - decía Jeff besando el cuello de su amante el cual estaba en una posición conmovedora

El mayor levando a Jeff aun sin separarse de él lo puso de 4 ligereando más la penetración , haciendo que toda la habitación resonaran gritos de placer …

El adolescente con cada embestida se aferraba a las sabanas como si eso fuera algo calmante para el , para no caer en las manos del amor , pero eso ya era tarde…

El mayor se vino dentro de Jeff con un grito ahogado al igual que el adolescente ambos de corrieron Jeff mancho las sabanas de la cama…

El adolescente y el mayor estaban con las manos entrelazadas acurrucados en la cama…

Jeff solo se limitaba a ver con cara de estúpido al Slenderman quien no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto "al carajo " fue lo único que pensó Jeff antes de mandar a la mierda su orgullo, justo cuando iba a decir algo ….

**-"Jeff¡ Jeff¡ J… ._."- **dijo Masky entrando corriendo como loco y se calló en seco viendo esa hermosa escena (¿

**-"dwsafsfgdfh¡"- **fue lo único que dijo Jeff tapándose con la manta hasta la cabeza …

**-"que sucede Masky**" – dijo el mayor que aparentemente estaba dormido reincorporándose en la cama.

Masky quedo embobado quería reírse pero se aguantó **–" bueno , Jeff , recuerdas a Ms.P y a Ben?"-**dijo el castaño

**-"eh?, sí , porque les paso algo**?¡"- dijo Jeff quedando sentado en un brinco en la cama

**-" no de hecho, al a ver tu mismo** "- dijo Masky con un tono alegre saliendo de la habitación…

**-"quienes son MS.P y Ben?"**- dijo El mayor mirando a Jeff con un aire de interrogación…

**-"son…mis 2 mejores amigos si me preguntaba cómo estaban…"-** dijo Jeff con una sonrisa abierta y saliendo de la cama a vestirse rapidamentente saliendo de la habitación dejando a un Slenderman confundido…

Cuando al mayor eso le pareció absurdo sabe cómo carajos lo encontraron ._.

Cuando a Slenderman le pareció raro la gritadera afuera de la habitación decidió salir a ver quiénes era…

Cuando saco ligeramente la cabeza para que no le pillaran vio a una hermosa chica de ojos rojos y de cuello exageradamente largo de pelo negro y corto ,que vestía un largo vestido negro, que estaba abrazando a Jeff con unas lágrimas negras cayendo por sus ojos…

"quien es ella?" decía al verla realmente estaba encariñada con Jeff cosa que lo puso algo ligeramente celoso….

**-"hey tío "-** dijo algo que saco a Slenderman de sus pensamientos, cuando giro vio como a un especie de duendecillo **(N/A: es parecido a link pero es más enano XD)**

**-"he , quien eres tú?"- **dijo Slenderman al ver que ese enanito parecía a ver fumado marihuana por su tono de voz…

**-"yo? , ah, soy Ben un gusto "-** dijo el pequeño dando una reverencia casi cayendo por lo drogado que estaba

**-"Jeff "-** Dijo el mayor algo nervioso por Ben …

El pelinegro no lo llego a escuchar ya que estaba hablando con la chica y al parecer se le veía muy feliz , luego fue ben y le dio un ligero golpe a Jeff en el hombro cosa que a Jeff le pareció algo divertido y ambos chocaron puños ..

Slenderman vio que Masky y Hoody se iban a unir parecía una mancha el solo pensaba de "quien carajo con esos 2"

**-"hey¡ slendy , te presento a unos amigos"-** dijo Jeff alzando la mano y haciendo señas para que se acercara…

**-"Te vas a quedar solo** – dijo Hoody con un tono de burla

-**"che , Hoody mira cuanto tiempo me alegro que ahora estén bien **"- dijo la chica abrazando a Hoody haciendo que este le saliera un pequeño sonrojo…

**-"y Masky tan bien está muy lindo "-**dijo apretándole las mejillas a Masky

**-"sadfgdfhjk"- **fue lo único que dijo Masky tapando su rostro

**-"jejejeje como sea , estoy feliz de verlos"**- dijo la pelinegra

**-"seee , yo igual chicos aunque no solo vinimos por eso , no es así MS.p?"- **dijo Ben cambiando su tono de marihuanero a drogado alcachofa

Hoody arqueo una ceja hacia la rara respuesta deben estaba confundido al igual que Jeff y Masky **–" que cosa es ben?"-** dijo Hoody

MS.p quedo algo seria mirando a Ben con un aire triste**..-"lo hare sin rodeos…Zalgo nos ha tenido prisioneros desde que te fuiste Jeff, suerte que pudimos escapar del pero ya no hay alguien más que lo ponga en su lugar , y. Y… todos te necesitan…"- **dijo la chica cargando y abrazando a Ben casi ahogándolo

Jeff sabía que era su culpa que había escapado a Canadá alejándose de su mundo cosa que él era el protector de su tierra ….

**-"Jeff, cierto desde que te mudaste a Canadá jamás nos dijiste de donde venias…"-**dijo Hoody mirando a Jeff con un aire de interrogación…

La habitación tuvo un silencio realmente incomodo después de eso… Slenderman tan bien no sabía nada sobre Jeff … pero lo iba a averiguar ….


	13. Chapter 13

Se que me demore una jodida eternidad en subir las 2 ultimas conti ;A; y lo peor es que no hay mas excusa que ser una puta floja…

Buenooo… la primera parte del capi estará media rara… y es por el hecho de que la escribí en el baño del mall mientras la persona en el cubículo de al lado estaba cagando.

Sip, la mierda ajena me inspira ... xD

Estoy de vacaciones así que debería subir capis mas seguido pero NOOOOO soy pajera *o*

Ah y se me olvidaba... la otra vez, hablando con mi amiga en un chat gay, me di cuenta de que soy uke... ella me ukea... SI, TU GRACIELA!

HABLANDO DE ESO:….

**Querida Graciela, o Lee, como mierda sea... este hermoso capitulo (siii hermosooo ¬¬) esta dedicado a ti :'D Como regalo de cumpleañoooooooooooooos! ya estas vieja loca xD Me demore en darte tu regalo pero sabes que soy una maldita floja ;A; Espero que mi wea de regalo te guste y te pido cordialmente que dejes de ukearme weona….**

Aquí la wea de conti…

**PROV-AUTOR**:

Todos estaban con cara de haber exclamado una gran estupidez, mas de lo normal….

**-"aaaahhh!"-** exclamo Hoody poniéndose ambas manos en la cara con señal de estresado por la conversación "como carajos nunca le habíamos preguntado a Jeff de donde venia ¿¡" era la única pregunta que rondaba en su mente

**-"este, bueno…creo que logre omitir algunas cositas ejeje…"-** dijo Jeff algo nervioso temía que lo fueran a agarrar a putasos Masky y Hoody….

**-"nooo me digas , mas de un año estas aquí y no sabemos nada de ti ¡"-** decía Hoody aun con las manos en la cara totalmente furioso…

**-"heyy Jeff , no le dijiste nada a tus amigos , cierto weon"-** dijo Ben aun en brazos de la chica.

Masky no dijo nada pero estaba de sobremanera enojado **–"puta madre¡"-** dijo casi gritando..

De inmediato se tapo la boca y todos lo miraron con cara de QUE MIERDA?

**-"jejejeje nada olvídenlo"-** dijo el castaño totalmente avergonzado…

**-"bueno como sea ,Jeff necesitamos ir a la tierra de los humanos con nuestra forma de ilusión, entiendes?"-** dijo la ojiroja bajando a Ben el cual rápidamente saco una revista de porno y empezó a leerla…

**-"no puedo creer que aun no sepa nada de Jeff"**- dijo Slenderman totalmente bajo que solo el podía escuchar…

Slenderman tomo aire y decidió salir a conocer a los amigos de Jeff, en el momento en que salió, la chica y el mini link lo miraron de sobremanera, Ben solo dijo **–"que hay, bro**"- y volvió a ver la revista

**-"hola"-** dijo la chica estirando la mano para saludarlo con una sonrisa con sus colmillos definidos…

**-"este, hola…"-** dijo Slenderman tendiéndole la mano y saludándola algo nervioso…

"**Slendy, te presento a MS.P y a Ben son unos viejos amigos"- **dijo Jeff corriendo hacia el mayor y jalándolo del brazo…

**-"si un gusto, oye Jeff podemos hablar en privado?"- **dijo el mayor algo nervioso..

**-"claro…"-** dijo el pelinegro sabiendo la intención de la conversación

**-"no puedo creer que todo este tiempo jamás me dijiste quien eras!"- **dijo el mayor con ambas manos en la cabeza caminando por toda la habitación

Por otra parte Jeff está totalmente avergonzado por eso y decidió contarle lo **que paso…**

**-"le que paso fue, que cuando mande a dormir a mi familia, encontré un lugar donde me acogieron , no recuerdo , MS.P y Ben fueron los primeros que me ayudaron a orientarme en ese mundo ,y todos eran buenos con un psicópata como yo , en ese día encontré como una familia y decidí cuidar ese lugar de un demonio llamado Zalgo …. Pero tenía que escapar porque la policía me estaba buscando desde ese entonces…pensé dejar esa vida atrás, tanto…que ya no la recordaba…"-** finalizo el pelinegro sonriendo con unas lágrimas rojas cayendo por sus mejillas…

El mayor entendía la situación del adolescente, lo tomo de el mentón y lo beso en la frente limpiando sus lágrimas, ahora sabía las razones:

Era huérfano

Sus padres jamás lo trataron como debía

Mataba personas porque imaginaba que lo herirían

**-"entiendo Jeff no te preocupes ahora me tienes a mi" – **dijo el mayor abrazándolo…

Jeff correspondió al abrazo hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su amante y aferrándose más al…

**-"Well, no vamos a mover el culo ahora , cierto "-** decía Ben tirado en el mueble con la revista en la cara…

**-"No lo sé , Ben, ahora debemos esperar la opinión de Jeff"**- dijo Hoody sentado al lado de Masky…

El castaño se echó en el hombro de Hoody haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco…

**-"M-Masky , no sería apropiado ahora**"- dijo Hoody mirando a otro lado algo nervioso..

Ms.p sabía lo que pasaba y le pareció hermoso y se quedó con cara de boba viéndolos …

Por otra parte a Ben le pareció algo realmente rarísimo y volvió a ver a las chicas desnudas de la revista…

Masky y Hoody podían comunicarse sin necesidad de usar las palabras bastaba con usar la mente;

"**te avergüenzas de mí?" **dijo el castaño

"**no, solo que no sé cómo lo tomen"**

"**te importa la opinión de los demás?"**

"**honestamente, no , sabes que te amo Masky , y , no iras a la ciudad…"**

"**porque no?"**

"**es muy arriesgado y no dejara que algo te pase, los humanos hoy en día son más peligrosos de lo normal"**

"**recuerda pensar antes de hablar, Hoody "**

"**he, dije algo malo?"**

"**no, recuerda, nosotros fuimos humanos alguna vez…pero por nuestra arrogancia estamos como estamos…"**

**-"chicos están bien?"-** dijo esa voz que interrumpió su charla telepática

**-"he si solo estábamos intercambiando ideas "- **dijo el castaño abrazando más a un a Hoody

**-"hacen bonita pareja"-** dijo Ms.p riendo un poco

**-"wadfredfh"** empezó a decir palabras sin sentido Hoody abrazando a Masky como un tonto

Masky solo sonrío y al igual que él, lo abrazo, mientras que la chica quedo contenta con su acción .

Jeff y Slenderman salieron de la habitación, y Jeff con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro , mientras que el mayor salió vestido diferentemente no con su típico traje , si no con unos pantalones de pitillo negros una polera blanca y una chaqueta azul lo cual lo hacía ver más sexsy de lo normal (XD) ….

Todos se quedaron mirando con cara de O.O un nuevo estilo

**-"bueno , saldremos , pero , realmente esos humanos de afuera hablan un inglés diferente al de nosotros así que no podremos interactuar para hablar con ellos"- **dijo el pelinegro

-**"aah , mal por ustedes yo puedo desaparecer y aparecer en cualquier lugar , jejeje"-** dijo Ben con un tono de arrogancia y de burla

**-"ayyy¡!-** grito Ben cuando Jeff le había dado un golpe en la cabeza

**-"toma por cojunudo, ni espero que sepas ingles¡"-** dijo Jeff algo irritado…

-**" de hecho , si se ingles "**- dijo Ben sobándose la cabeza

Cuando todos (menos slendy XD) dijeron **–" enserio?¡"-**

**-"Si , puedo dejarles una nota de cosas cuando estén en plena calle "-** dijo Ben , con tono ronco y sonriendo como idiota…

**-"sip, pero debemos salir de este cabaña e ir a la ciudad con forma de ilusión"-** dijo Ben reincorporándose

**-"oh eso no es problema"**- dijeron Hoody y Masky tomados de las manos sonriendo….

Slenderman recordó que Jeff dijo que no era perfecto en eso y le dijo

**-"Jeff, practicaste tu forma de ilusión?"-** dijo el mayor

**-"este…nooo"-**

**-"por qué mierda no?¡, incluso esa cosa (Ben xd) tiene más responsabilidad que tu"-**dijo el mayor algo irritado

**-"ok, ok , lo hare ,pero te digo que no es la mejor, así que no me vayas a tirar mierda cuando la veas"- **dijo Jeff con una mano en la cabeza

**-"…..¡**"- todo se formó en un silencio muy incomodo

**-"ok , que opinan?"-** dijo Jeff en su "forma de ilusión"

Casi todos se matan a carcajadas a ver los ojos de bicho de Jeff…

**-"cariño, deja que te ayude en tu forma de ilusión lol"-** dijo Ms.p casi riéndose pero aguantando para no hacer sentir mal a su amigo

La pelinegra saco de sus manos una luz la cual sorprendió a sus amigos y se la tiro a Jeff haciendo que su forma de ilusión cambiara…

Jeff se había transformando en un joven de ojos azules (ahora puede cerrar los ojos LOL) piel rosada clara, y su cabello castaño realmente hermoso, era como antes era el ,antes de que el hico que cago su imagen , lo incendiara…(si no leyeron la historia jodanse :v)

**-"ohh¡ no está nada mal , extrañaba mi forma anterior"- **dijo Jeff abrazando a si mismo con cara de idiota

Slenderman se sonrojo al ver como era antes Jeff pero decidió no decir nada

**-"Jeff te vez genial¡"**- dijo Masky

**-"sep , siéndote sincero antes parecías un bicho"-** dijo Hoody riendo

Jeff se dedicó a darle una de sus miradas enojadas ¬¬ diciéndole que mejor su callase

**-"a ver?¡ qué tal es tu forma de ilusión déjame ver¡"-** dijo Jeff resignado

**-"como quieras"-** dijo Hoody (**N/A: no se me la forma actual de Hoody asi que me inventare una XD)**

Hoody dio un brillo y cambio rápidamente de forma a un chico de cabellos negros , de piel albina y de ojos carmesí , con un torso definido

**-"concha de la lora¡"-** dijo Jeff

A comparación de Hoody estallo en carcajadas…

**-"bueno es mi turno "**- dijo Ms.p transformándose en una chica de pechos de 95 y reduciendo el tamaño de su cuello, y cambiado el color de sus ojos a celestes.

Masky por su parte , solo cambio sus ojos (hasta ahora Masky no traía la máscara matafakkas XD)

Ben como dijo no necesitaba una ilusión solo desaparecía si era visto

Al terminar la forma de ilusión de los 4 monstruos vieron a Slenderman con ansias al ver su forma de ilusión actual, en especial Jeff

"**oh mierda"** pensó el mayor al mostrar su forma humana de ilusión pero no le quedaba otra…

Todos se quedaron n silencio con ojos brillosos al ver la forma de ilusión del mayor

Se había transformado en un joven alto de cabellos negros jodidamente largos, y ojos carmesí con el signo de la marca de la O con X y de piel blanquecina y rosada a la vez

A Jeff casi le da un orgasmo sorpresa (¿) pero antes de que eso pasara Ms.p dijo que ya era hora de irse

Una vez en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad, Ben estaba dispuesto a decirle que los esperaría en la otra parte de la ciudad dejándoles unas notas con las indicaciones del inglés…

**-"bueno tíos me tengo que ir , les dejare las indicaciones , jeje,para que puedan pasar de este infierno- **dijo Ben entregándole 1 nota a Jeff ya que él era el que tenía que volver a salvar el culo de su pueblo

Ben desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Cuando Jeff abrió la nota, y la leyó , hizo una mueca .

**-"que que pasooo?¡"-** dijo Masky acercándose con Slenderman , Ms.p y Hoody

**-"ese hijo de puta…."- **dijo Jeff totalmente enojado…

**-"estamos jodidos"-** dijo Ms.p

**-"definitivamente"-** dijo Hoody

La nota decía así:

**-Si quiere una cocacola diga: GUMI A COUC**

**-Si se agarra un dedo con la puerta del taxi diga: FAC**

**-Si algo le parece muy costoso diga: FAC**

**-Si se cae en el metro diga: FAC**

**-Si lo asaltan diga: FAC**

**-Si se encuentra con una mujer de esas de película diga: UATA FAC!**

**-Si alguien le grita algo que contenga FAC responda: FAQUIU CHU!**

**-Si se pierde en la ciudad grite: AI AM FAQUIN LOST!**

**-Cuando se refiera a un tercero diga: DE FAQUIN GAI OVERDER**

**-Si pierde su pasaporte, detenga un policía y diga: AI LOST MAI FAQUIN PEIPERS**

**-Si quiere acostarse con una morenota dígale: AI UANA FAC WIT IU**

**-Si quiere acostarse con una rubia diga: JELOU, CAN AI FAQUIU?**

**-Si no sabe dónde tomar un taxi diga: JAU CHU GUET A FAQUIN CAB?**

**-Si está muy enojado no diga REFAC, solo diga FAC varias veces**

**-Si le quieren tomar el pelo pregunte: ARIU FAQUIN MI?**

**Y si estas instrucciones no le sirven de mucho… UAT DA FAC IU UANT?**

**-"LA PUTA QUE LO PARIOOO"¡- ** grito Jeff exasperado , mientras que los demás monstruos se echaban a carcajadas.


	14. Chapter 14

Buenooo acá su caga de conti , la verdad ayer la hice pero me dio paja subirla :DD Jajaja así es ahora los subiré los domingos , y pss en una semana salga de vaca y les subiré porno a full :D ok no quiero XD ok no bueno ya u,u vean les deje un sorpresita (?) no sé si es lemon o como quieran ponerle a esta mierda... cuidado que se escapa (?)

**PROV-AUTOR:**

**-"la puta que lo pario, la puta que lo pario¡"-** seguía gritando el pelinegro como loca mientras que 2 chicas pasaron y lo quedaron viendo como "este men está loco " cuando Jeff las vio , les enseño el dedo , y estas se fueron asustadas…

**-"oye, Jeff, cálmate , podemos conseguir información fácil, aunque….no…no si estamos jodidos"-** dijo Hoody sin ayudar un carajo a Jeff estresándolo mas

Lo único que hizo Jeff fue despedazar la hoja y sentarse en el piso haciendo pucheros **como un niño de 4 años**

**-"Bueno, chicos déjense de tonterías debemos salir de este callejón que apesta…y ver si alguien habla el inglés americano"- (N/A: el inglés de los pastamonsters es ingles americano, pero están en Canadá así que se les hará difícil XD)** dijo Ms.p algo irritada , después de todo estaban en el mundo de los humanos y estaban jodidamente jodidos por la culpa de Ben ¬¬

**-"cuidado¡"-** grito Masky señalando a 6 chicos que venían en unas patinetas con un estilo punk emo saltando sobre nuestros pastamonsters haciéndolos que se tiraran al suelo para evitar el golpe de los skate …

A Jeff se le abrieron los ojos como platos, era como un deja bu .

**FLASH BLACK**

**-"Jeff cuidado agache¡"**- Grito el agachándose con Jeff al mismo tiempo, para evitas que esos niños de 12 un año menores que Jeff los golpearan con sus patinetas

Ambos fueron atacados por esos punks, Jeff quedo mirando, como a su hermano los golpeaban sin poder hacer nada…

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

**R**ápidamente Jeff se había puesto de pie sin importarle meterse en líos , mientras que los demás monstruos no querían dar a conocer lo que realmente eran , pero se mantuvieron quietos….

Jeff se estaba acercando a los chicos que quedaron viéndolos mientras se burlaban de ellos …pero en un movimiento rápido fue detenido por Ms.p que le movió la cabeza como diciéndole "ni siquiera lo pienses!".

Jeff miro a los chicos que se iban con sus patinetas , hizo una mueca de enojo y decidió hacerle caso a su amiga por bien de todos , básicamente iban de "colados " en ese mundo y no querían llamar la atención .

Los monstruos estaban caminando como un grupo de universitarios , normalmente por las calles , sin llamar la atención de nadie, tenían que llegar a la estación de trenes hay había uno de ellos conocido como "EYELESS JACK" era traicionero y embustero , no , no pendejo como Ben (¿ , que posiblemente los ayudaría a pasar de ese mundo

Slenderman estaba agotado, pero no podía evitar lo frustrante aun del pasado de Jeff quería saber todo de él , pero … el jamás le conto de cómo le paso eso?... bueno aunque el tampoco pero si él se lo decía habría más confianza en su relación.

Jeff estaba caminando al lado de Masky hablando estupideces de cualquier cosa mientras que Hoody fumaba un cigarro cuidando las espaldas de su castaño, mientras que Ms.p revisaba la pinche nota inservible de Ben a ver si podían comprender algo .

**-"mierda, Ben nos jodio a media mitad de camino, ahora se nos hará difícil llegar "-** decía la ojiroja con el ceño fruncido

**-"entonces estamos jodidos?, "fac""**- dijo Masky con lo último en tono de burla….

**-"ai am a foquin loast…LOL"-** Decía Hoody casi tragándose el humo del cigarro

**-"tsk, cállense solo es cuestión de tiempo de que todo nos salga mal"- **dijo slendy intentando amarrarse ese enorme cabello negro que traía.

Jeff por otra parte estaba mirando a cualquier lado , pero giro la mirada a ver que muchas chicas estaban viendo a su slendy , eso lo ponía algo celoso, al igual que Masky , varias chicas miraban a Hoody , pero por la parte de Ms.p los chicos le silbaban y ella estaba como "close enough "

**-"saben la vida en la ciudad no es tan mala"-** dijo la pelinegra

**-"cállate, somos unos idiotas americanos en un lugar donde el culo nos llega"**- dijo Jeff enojado

Por otra parte slendy y Hoody se rieron un poco , por la tonta discusión que estaban teniendo

Ya casi el grupo estaban llegando a la estación de tren sin ningún inconveniente

Cuando llegaron a la cartelera para pasar a ver en los túneles un , sur al parecer igual que ellos los atendió al aparecer era fugitivo con al igual que Jeff y Ms.p , tomando en cuenta que Jeff conoció a Slenderman , Hoody y Masky en Canadá , Jeff era norte americano .

El ser que los atendió estaba en su forma de ilusión, cabellos negros, ojos celestes , pero poco confiables…

**-"hola, eyeless Jack "- **dijo la pelinegra sin ningún aire de emoción, sino un aire de rencor y nervios.

**-"hola. Ms.p cuanto tiempo, desde que escapaste con el enanito, los abandono?jajaja"- **dijo el chico de la cabina sonriendo macabramente y haciendo una reverencia hacia sus visitantes indeseados .

Hoody, Masky y Slenderman, los monstruos canadienses no entendían una mierda el problema pero los monstruos norteamericanos lo sabían muy bien.

Ms.p dio un suspiro de resignación y decidió ponerle un punto final a la conversación .

**- "bueno , ya sabes a que vinimos y no somos de contrabando como tu… solo escapamos nosotros no dejamos a nuestros compañeros atrás, como tu, a ti solo te importo tu culo¡"-**finalizo la pelinegra dando un pisotón en el piso

**-"…"-** Jack no dijo nada. Quiso reírse por unos minutos pero decidió callarse para evitar mas peleas ya tenía suficiente con la mierda de la ciudad.

**-"Ms.p deberías tranquilizarte, así no ganaremos nada"-** dijo Slenderman estirando sus manos poniéndolas atrás de su cabeza

**-"el altote tiene razón, si quieres razonar, sabes que él lo que quiero Ms.p"**- dijo Jack mirando a la chica con una sonrisa pervertida y apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio dándole un guiño

**-"ni creas , te dije que no estoy interesada ,es más estoy interesada en otra persona ¡"-** dijo la chica con un tono de odio

Todos se quedaron en silencio con eso ultimo Jeff miro a Ms.p casi riendo , mientras que los otros decidieron no decir una mamada ya que sabían lo que pasaría .

**-"asdsaghrfjg¡"**- dijo Jack empezando a reírse como una alverja mamona **–"jajaja no mames enserio crees que alguien a ti? , agasaja hay me meo Jesucristo asdgfdjtyhk"-**

**-"cállate jack¡**"- dijo la pelinegra ruborizada

Los otros miraban la discusión con cara de pokerface sin saber que decir .

Mientras que Masky miro a Hoody con cara de "**HMMMFB"** intentando reírse y le hablo por la mente.

**se te escapa?**

**Sdfsdf si**

**a mi tan bien LOL**

**jajaja eres un puta lol**

Cuando la discusión seguía Masky se acercó a Hoody y le arreglo los cabellos negros sonriéndole, mientras que los otros miraban la pelea .

Masky jalo a Hoody de la mano a un pasillo cerrado pero cercano a donde se encontraban…

Hoody estaba confundido que era lo que quería hacer Masky?

**-"Masky que v…."-** antes de que hubiera dicho algo su castaño le había dado un tierno beso en los labios.

Hoody quedo embobado por la reacción y no supo que hacer, solo quedo mirando a la nada con una sonrisa de haber fumado marijuana.

**-"Hoody estas bien?"-** dijo Masky agitándolo un poco.

**-"te quiero violar, Masky…."-**dijo Hoody acercándose más a Masky haciendo que este retrocediera.

**-"n-no, Ho-Hoody aún me du-duela la de-de la vez pasada¡"- **dijo Masky nervioso por cómo se comportaba , intento escapar pero el otro lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a verlo.

**-"veamos como es el sexo con nuestra forma de ilusión"-** dijo Hoody poniendo un dedo en sus labios y sonriendo pervertidamente

**-"mierda c:"-**dijo Masky, estaba jodido

**-"no verguero vos sos el que empezó sadfsadfsdf–"**dijo la pelinegra mientras que cacheteaba a Jack mientras que Jeff y Slenderman observaban estúpidamente.

**-"ya , carajo , cálmense¡"**- grito slendy ya harto de la estúpida discusión haciendo que esos 2 saco 2 brazos antes percatándose de que un humano no pasara por ahí y los separo.

Jeff estaba con cara de irritado pero decido dejar pasar eso, cuando de repente escucho el llamado de un tren acercándose y rápidamente se acercó muy cerca de los rieles,

**-"oigan putas, ya llego el tren…creo…"-**dijo Jeff sin medir por el barandal en el que estaba.

Slenderman, Ms.p , Jack no hicieron un caso haciendo que Jeff se irritara

Jeff no me percato en donde estaba parado y dio un mal paso y callo a los rieles del tren.

**-"oigan ¡ putas¡ me caí sdafsdaf sáquenme "-** grito Jeff mientras intentaba subir de nuevo , pero el muro era demasiado alto.

Los otros no los oían estaban dándose golpizas entre ellos mientras que slendy los separaba pero no duro.

**-"esperen , donde esta Jeff?¡"-** dijo el mayor dejando ya que los otros se dieran putasos en sus feas caras(¿

-"slendy¡ slendy estoy aquí¡"- grito el castaño golpeando la pared con ambas manos .

Jeff escucho el sonido del tren que se aproximaba, y realmente perdió el control y empezó a arañar y a saltar para intentar salir , pero no podía .

**-"s-slendy¡, Ms.p , Masky , Hoody alguien sáquenseme ahora¡"**- estabas Jeff ya iba enserio lo dijo con voz casi llorando. (**N/A: nota la personalidad de Jeff es real él es llorón, infantil,feliz,tragon,y ninfomaníaco además de psicópata (¿)**

El tren se aproximó hacia Jeff el dio un grito de terror peor antes de que el tren lo arrollara el tentáculo de slendy lo saco rápidamente antes de que eso pase.

Cuando el mayor caso al castaño Jeff tenía una mano en el pecho y suspiraba agitadamente, mirando a sus amigos con una mirada que los asesinaba, sus ojos celestes cambiaron de ese azul natural a uno opaco.

**-"este…Jeff estas bien?"-** dijo el mayor intentando tocar el hombro del castaño que ya iba a explotar.

**-"eres un sor ….¡"-** antes de que Jeff pudiera decir algo Jack interrumpió

**-"bueno ya los ayudare porque mi familia esta haya, súbanse al tren putas, en la ultima estación lo veremos…"-** dijo este arreglándose sus cabellos y apartando a Ms.p que casi lo mediomata

**-"ok ,¬¬ agradece que fui compasiva pendejo estoy harta de ti¡**"- dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose hasta el tren

-**oigan , que no habían este… otros 2 con ustedes?"**-dijo el ojiceleste viendo que faltaban Masky y Hoody

**-"eh que otros?"-** dijo slendy

**-"no…no sé , ustedes eran 4 y pues vinieron otros sfsdfdsf¡"- **dijo Jack confundido

-"**se refiere a Masky y a Hoody , tonto**"- dijo Jeff dirigiéndose hacia el tren con Ms.p

**-"ah , cierto , iré a buscarlos , ve al tren Jack no creo que se quede hay mucho tiempo "-** dijo slendy removiendo sus cabellos de su rostro.

Jack dijo un si con la cabeza y fue al tren, mientras tanto Slendy fue a buscarlos "**ahora sepa uno donde carajo están"**

**"things,cant et any worse" **taradeaba slendy mientras comía un sándwich que encontró por ahí y caminaba buscando a sus amigos por la estación .

Cuando escucho gemir a alguien por un callejón estrecho, y se asomó a poco y vio algo que casi hace se atragantara

**-"ah-Ho-Hoody "-** decía Masky mientras estaba siendo embestido por su pelinegro

**-"O-OH SIIII"-** dijo Hoody aumentando el ritmo

**-"okeeeeeeeeeeeeeey jajajjajaj que mierda"-** dijo el chico casi orinando de risa por ver a sus amigos coger .

**-"gsdedfg mierdaaaaa¡"-** dijo Hoody cubriéndose el mismo y a Masky

Masky se tapo estaba sonrojado que vergüenza para él .

**-"jajajaja , bueno , es hora de irnos vístanse el tren no va a esperar"-** dijo el mayor cambiando a un tono serio , y saliendo de ese lugar .

**MIERDA HOODY SOS UN PELOTUDO¡** dijo Masky telepáticamente a Hoody cambiándose.

**QUE?¡ QUERIA APROVECHAR EL MOMENTO ALMENOS COJIMOS YA QUE CHUCHA¡**

**NO, NO ¡ AHORA TODO EL VIAJE ME TENES QUE BAJAR LA AUTUESTIMA , TONTO BABOSO¡**

**MIERDAAA EL TREN SE VA ,BUENO , YA NO VOLVERE A JODERTE CON ESO MASKY,CAMBIEMONOS.**

**OK…¬¬**

Después de que los 6 , se subieron al tren , estaba repleto de muchos humanos los cuales los ponía nerviosos y a decir verdad la forma de ilusión no era muy duradera que digamos .

Jeff y Hoody estaban en la puerta trasera, ambos estaban apresados por 3 hombres de adelante , mientras que Masky se encontraba sentado en una silla con una mala "vista" enfrente del **(N/A: si cuando vas de tren es ese incomodo momento en el que alguien pone su trasero en tu cara ._.yo lo he vivido(? ) **y slendy como era alto casi no entraba , y la gente lo miraba demasiado eso le incomodaba, al igual que Ms.p solo que en su caso , muchos hombres la miraban y eso la hacía enojar demasiado .

Pasaron varias horas cuando habían llegado a la última estación de tren y solo quedaban ellos 6 , eran las 7:08 PM , Jeff y Masky se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo del tren , cuando toco una campana , aguda que solo los monstruos podrían oír .

-"**saldremos en la última estación , de "**_**SAINT SACRIFICE DEAD SILENCE**_**" (N/A: no soy buena con los nombres es la ciudad de Jeff ahora no jodan XD)-** dijo el conductor que paso de ser humano a un ser como ellos .

Los 6 pasaron de forma humana a sus formas originales Jeff volvió a su cara "hermosa" y pelo negro , Masky volvió a cambiar el color de sus ojos y se puso la máscara _(mejor aclaro que nunca_) Hoody volvió a ser un "fantasma" y Slenderman ya saben cómo , Ms.p volvió a tener el cuello largo y ojos rojos. A comparación de Jack su tono de piel cambio de blanco al negro (**N/A: no es negro pero solo sigo las tonos de cómo es esa wea XD)** y sus ojos chorreaban sangre , y se colocó una máscara azul.

**-"o sii… al fin extrañaba esta forma"-** dijo Jeff estirando sus músculos y esbozando esa sonrisa demoniaca que tanto lo caracterizaba.

**-"bueno, pero aun no falta para llegar cierto"-** pregunto slendy al conductor que al parecer parecía ser ciego , pero no lo era .

**-"no se preocupen jóvenes, no falta mucho , ya casi llegamos"-**dijo el conductor acelerando más el paso.

Ms.p estaba mirando a la ventana haciéndose una sola pregunta con un rubor en sus mejillas **"como estarás ben?".**


	15. Chapter 15

Casi se acerca el final huehuehue veamos sus reviews no me lancen mierda a la cara hago lo mejor que puedo demuéstrenme su amor u.u(? listo cabros sigue acá.

**NARRA –AUTOR:**

Habían pasado muchas horas **(N/A: acá días lo se :3 )** desde que habían salido de la estación de tren , el ambiente era pesado mientras más avanzaban , más pesado era el jodido ambiente .

Cada uno de los del grupo , estaba en su propio mundo , sin siquiera hacer caso a las señas del conductor quien les decía que no se durmieran porque casi llegaban , y carajo , eso se los había dichos más de 5 horas .

Con el paso delas horas casi todos estaban descansando ya que el viaje era largo, pero Ms.p no paraba de pensar en su amigo "**cómo estará?" "estará bien?" no lo violaron?" **ella estaba muy irritada para pensar ahora lo peor , necesitaba calmarse , YA QUE LA SANTA MIERDA¡ no avanza y parece que venía arrastrando el jodido culo en el jodido camino para llegar a la jodida ciudad¡ safdsdf

Con el paso de las horas la pelinegra empezó a coger sueño **-"mierda…..ojala estés bien…"-** fue lo único que dijo , antes de caer dormida…

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INFRAMUNDO (?):**

**-"demonios , conchas , pitos de la lora "-** maldecía una y otra vez nuestro drogado Ben quien ya había llegado a la ciudad hace mucho pero se encontraba rodeado de los demonios de Zalgo no podía entrar a su castillo desapercibido , si , el podía desaparecer y reaparecer, pero el ambiente estaba rodeado de la magia de Zalgo que privaba los seres demoniacos sacar sus habilidades .

**-"fuck rules"-** finalizo el minilink acercándose a una de las estalagmitas detrás de uno de los demonios superiores intentando oponerse detrás de el para así pasar desapercibido **"HOOOOOOLYY CACA¡" **fue lo único que pensó con una mueca de asco , al ver a una arpía gorda y con piel brillante llena de grasa , que al parecer lo había pillado y le hacía piropos de vieja puta gorda , era una de las hijas de Zalgo **-"mierda, mierda, mierda**"- murmuraba Ben retrocediendo poco a poco , pero la puta gorda , mando a uno de sus sirvientes a que lo atrapase , estaba jodido.

Cuando los guardias buscaban con las mirada al peque se les hizo demasiado difícil ya que Ben era un maestro del disfraz no podía teletransportarce pero podía ser invisible pero por poco tiempo.

Ben aprovecho que los demonios estaban distraídos para entrar en el castillo y sacar algunos refuerzos para la rebelión , después de todo , el…no sabía lo que le esperaba… **:D (N/A: solo les daré un adelanto, el final de este ficc será hermoso (¿)**

**Volviendo al tren:…**

Ya eran las 6:09 de la mañana, y esta vez el aire expedía toxico que ningún ser humano actualmente podría resistir.

El cielo cambio de un tono celeste puro a uno rojizo , y con una niebla blanca que rodeaba aquel camino , donde habían cuerpos de niños gritando y llorando , con los ojos al vacío , ningún ser humano soportaría tonto odio , dolor , miedo…

Jeff , el niño asesino fue el primero en despertar por los quejidos de dolor que tanto le provocaban éxtasis , acercándose a la ventana del bus , contemplaba con una sonrisa macabra el sufrimiento de aquellos niños , aquellos demonios que jamás tuvieron una oportunidad de nacer , ni de amar….

**-"vaya , mierda, no sois más que unas plagas"-** dijo el pelinegro recordando el día en que asesino a toda su familia perdiendo la cordura en ese instante , solo quería matar, sacando su chuchillo y afilándolo con el barandal de la silla, que hacia un ruido demoniaco despertado a slendy , quien no estaba tan profundamente dormido como los demás.

**-"ah…Jeff que carajo haces?"-** dijo el mayor reincorporándose en una acomodándose esa molesta chamarra que traía puesta .

Al ver que el pelinegro no tenía respuesta , decidió acercarse a él , y tocándole el hombre , haciendo que este se diera la vuelta de poco en poco….. casi retrocediendo Slenderman cayo sin intentar hacer un ruido , por el abrazo de su pelinegro , un poco confundido con la situación , y aprovechando la tranquilidad decidió entablar una conversación con él , queriendo saber sobre su pasado.

**-"sabes, siempre he querido hacerte una pregunta…."**- dijo el mayor acariciando los cabellos negros de Jeff , que escondía su rostro en su chamarra .

**-"enserio?...yo también**"- dijo Jeff aun con la cabeza escondida , sacando una mano para acariciar el rostro de la única persona que amaba.

**-"hmmmm, dime… tu primero**"- dijo slendy abrazando a Jeff recostándose en la esquina del bus, cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a dar mala espina .

Jeff mostro su rostro sonriendo con esa sonrisa que te ponía los nervios de punta, pero a la vez, se le veía realmente triste .

**-"cuando yo…rescate al pueblo , te quedaras conmigo , cierto?...no volverás a Canadá ,cierto?...tu y yo vamos a estar juntos , no me dejaras cierto?¡"-** las últimas palabras del pelinegro fueron con unas lágrimas rojas en los ojos , y con una sonrisa de posesión abrazando y aferrándose a su amado , quien estaba algo shockeado por la reacción de este , y no sabía que decir.

Slendy algo irritado por el silencio incómodo y con un Jeff que lo miraba fijamente observando cada movimiento que hacía , cada vez lo ponía más nervioso, pero eso no le impedía decir lo que sentía por él .

**-"si estoy dispuesto , a pasar los días de mi vida contigo Jeff…pero antes , quiero saber más sobre tu pasado"- **finalizo apartando al adolescente arrinconándolo con un brazo.

El adolescente sonrió y ascítico y empezó a contarle todo acerca de él , después de la noche en que asesino a su familia…

**-"CUANDO APENAS TENIA 13 AÑOS DE EDAD**

**YO Y MI HERMANO LIU ERAMOS NUEVOS EN LA CIUDAD Y TENIAMOS**

**PROBLEMAS CON LOS BRADUCONES , ETC ETC.**

**POR CAUSA DE UNO DE ELLOS ME CONVERTI EN UN ASESINO .**

**Y COMO DIJE…ACTUALMENTE EN LA CIUDAD A LA CUAL CASI LLEGAMOS YO ERA UNO**

**DE LOS PROTECTORES MAS FUERTES , QUE ESTABA EN DEUDA Y ME OFRECIERON VIDA Y AMOR PERO LA POLICA MONTADA ME BUSCABA Y ESTABAN A PUNTO DE LOCLAIZARME GRACIAS A UN APARATO DE RASTREO QUE TENIA INPLACTADO , TENIA QUE SALIR DE ESE LUGAR PARA NO PONER EN RIESGO LA CIUDAD Y CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO ZALGO SE APODERO DE ELLO….Y YO NO RECORDABA AQUELLO , NO LA UBICACIÓN , NI LA CIUDAD…."-**finalizo Jeff , quedando en silencio sepulcral….dejando que las horas pasen…

**-"órele ya despierten"-** grito el conductor tocando la campana del autobús haciendo que los que estaban dormidos despertaran de golpe.

**-"eh?¡ que ¿¡ que llegamos?¡"**- dijo Masky que estaba dormido sobre Hoody quien aún seguía con el sueño.

Ms.p ya estaba despierta mucho antes que Jeff y Slenderman pero no se habían percatado pero daba una apariencia de media muerta pero sabían que si se encontraba así sería mejor no molestarla , mientas que Jack estaba debajo de una de las sillas intentando salir cosa que no era fácil.

Masky intentaba revivir a Hoody , cansado de ser el bueno le dio una bofetada haciendo que este despertara de golpe seco.

**-"porque me pegaste?¡**¡"- grito ghostboy sobándose una de sus mejillas totalmente irritado .

**-"esto…no te despertabas¡"-**

**-"dsfsdf ven acá amor, ya no chilles"-** dijo Hoody agarrando a Masky desapercibido y clavándole un beso sin importarle cuanto Masky lo pateara el seguiría (¿)

-"**demonios , dejan algo para cuando bajemos"-** dijo Ms.p que se reincorporo y miro a la ventana si no habían demonios de Zalgo para poder así bajar.

Jeff y slendy se separaron y al igual que los demás iban a salir al infierno al que llamaban hogar ….

en el momento en que salieron , vieron algo que los dejo helados a todos , con los nervios de punta , en especial... a Jeff...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola , sé que me demore mucho con este ficc , pero me había olvidado la contraseña de mi cuenta , así que recién descubrí que se conecta desde fb , si , lo se soy una bruta de mierda , pero en fin , debido también que estoy manteniendo a mi puto esposo (te amo bebe ~) ahora enserio lo siento , pero saben que los continuare , ahora *con su escudo anti-mierda* sin más preámbulos , les dejo su caga de conti. (PD: quizá suba un Occ mío)sipi , jodanse si ni les gusta igual lo pondré **___

No podía creer lo que preconciba en sí mismo, Su hermano mayor, sujetando las cabezas de los padres de Jeff con una sonrisa poco natural en su rostro, murmurando cosas sin sentido, era algo realmente asqueroso de tan solo verlo, Jeff sintió un gran dolor en su estómago, lo cual le llamo la atención a sus acompañantes.

**-"Jeff, estas bien? "-** Pregunto Jack intentando acercarse a Jeff, pero este de un golpe, lo alejo, preocupando aún más a Slenderman y los demás.

No hubo respuesta del pelinegro, solo un quejido enorme, al parecer, él era el único, que podía observar eso, escuchar la risa burlona de su hermano y los murmullos de agonía de sus padres, simplemente no podía más.-"**YO-YO….estoy jodidamente….bien…"-**

Jeff se levantó sacando su cuchilla de la mano, el color de sus ojos había cambiado, se había tornado de un color rojizo alrededor de sus negras pupilas.

Era un silencio implícito…. su macabra sonrisa mostrando esos grandes y largos dientes afilados, aterraron un poco, incluso, eso aterro a los seres más macabros del mundo.

**-"Jeff….qué demonios te pasa?"-** Slenderman intento tocarlo, pero rápidamente , por parte de respuesta de este, recibió un corte rápido en la mejilla izquierda , lo cual a todos le sorprendió **–"Jeff….QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?"-**

**-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA…oh…..nada….creo….solo sé que todos mienten…."-**

Era algo confuso, Jeff había perdido todo tipo de cordura, pensando que en la pelea de hace unos años con Randy y su grupo , ya la había perdido por completo , pero no, al parecer antes quedaba algo de amor , sentimientos , dolor , pero….que pasaba?

Masky y Hoody se miraron , sacando algunas de sus navajas que siempre tenían guardadas , lo cual Ms.p se percató de eso , y hablo de inmediato –"**ESPEREN¡ QUE MIERDA HACEN?¡ NO PENSARAN QUE….Dios mío , NO¡"-**

**-"entonces que sugieres que hagamos?¡ dejarnos que nos mate , Jeff ha sido un buen amigo mío desde hace mucho , pero no puedo dejar que le haga daño a la única cosa que me importa en este mundo"(Masky 3)-** Grito Hoody intentando calmarse en la jodida situación , o sea , que actuaba demasiado rápido , Masky estaba en silencio , y ni siquiera pensar en qué demonios se le ocurriría en decir.

Slenderman estaba en silencio cuando estaba a punto de hablar , alguien lo interrumpió.

**-"SUFICIENTE¡"-**

Era un voz que se escuchaba en el ambiente, no sabían de donde venía , era un voz que solo un ser podía hacer , Jeff estaba retorciendo su cuello , y moviéndose con dificultad , como si alguien , o algo…. Lo estuviese contralando.

Intentaron buscar el propósito del Sonido, pero sin ningún resultado , en menos de un minuto en percatarse Jeff empezó a Atacarlos , Con lágrimas rojas saliendo de sus ojos , aun sonriendo , pero era un sonrisa rota.

Jeff dirigió su mirada a Jack que se encontraba arrinconado con una mano en su brazo , saliendo un chorro negro , al parecer , la cuchilla lo había alcanzado , nadie quería herir a Jeff , pero esta vez estaba demente.

Se acercó a Jack para acabar con él , pero el chico intento encontrar su arma , pero no tuvo tiempo , Antes de que Jeff lo atravesara Slenderman lo había sujetado con más de 6 tentáculos , intentando calmarlo , pero Jeff , o más bien este Jeff , era muy fuerte , y corto cada tentáculo , haciendo que Sangraran ambos brazos –"**AH¡ , MIERDA…JEFF REACCIONA?¡ "-**

Hubo un momento de silencio , Jeff se había quedado paralizado , de nuevo retorcía su cuello , y daba gritos de dolor .

**-"ALGUIEN LE ESTA HACIENDO DAÑO¡"-**grito Ms.p. Algo asustada por la situación , todos estaba aterrado , Jack estaba mal herido , y tomaba tiempo regenerar sus heridas.

**-"Demonios mi brazo….."-**

Ms.p. Decidió ayudarlo con la regeneración anqué no se llevaban muy bien **–"Déjame…lo veo…"-**

**-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡"-**

**N**uevamente el silencio y el dolor mostraron su cara , Jeff cada vez que daba un paso unos cortes aparecían en su rostro , Slendy estaba loco , no sabía qué hacer , el ver a Jeff así lo hacía sentirse como una mierda , si poder hacer nada . Intento nuevamente sujetarlo pero este seguía liberándose eh atacando a sus compañeros , pero de un impulso , que no lo llevaría a nada bueno , pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Amarro lo más que pudo al adolescente apretando sus músculos haciendo que soltara el arma con algunos gritos, y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo intentando movilizarlo , sabiendo que es lo que podía pasarle.

Siento un afilado sentido en la punta de su pecho , cayó al suelo sin dejar de abrazar al chico , mientras que todos impresionados veían el suceso , todo era como una cámara lenta , había llegado al punto de corazón….al caer el momento ser torno en silencio .

Jeff desenterrando su arma oculta de la persona que alguna vez realmente amo, con lágrimas en los ojos , y una risa macabra que se oía en el ambiente , los demás empezaron a destruir el lugar buscando de donde venía esa risa burlona y chillona…

Ms.p se percató que Jeff se iba a apuñarla a su mismo eh intento evitarlo, pero antes de que eso pasara , una sombra que se movía velozmente tomo a Jeff de la mano y lo ahogaba con un líquido algo rojo y azul , a lo cual Ella reacciono mal eh intento quitar a esa criatura que creía que le hacía "daño" a Jeff.

Cuando iba dar un manotazo , la extraña sombra le sostuvo el brazo con una sonrisa histeria con dientes afilados , en las sombras observo en su rostro como su ojo derecho se hacía notar ….brillando , de un golpe rápido le doblo el brazo a la pelinegra haciéndola retroceder.

Masky , Hoody y Jack se dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y vieron hacia la sombra…la cual tenía a un Jeff desmayado en sus brazos.

Hoody y Masky se abalanzaron contra esa sombra pero , esta se había desvanecido con una bomba de gas que había tenido guardada….llevándose con ella a Jeff….

No podía quedarse perplejos toda la vida , y Masky vio que Slendy estaba en el piso sangrado con el típico liquido negro que tenía por sangre **–"MIERDA¡ CHICOS TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO"-**

**MIENTRAS TANDO (¿)**

Sombras solo habían en ese lugar , no se podía apreciar siquiera a la luz de la luna entrar , Jeff estaba sobrio ,echado sobre una cama , Recobrando el conocimiento , logro reconocer el lugar en donde estaba**-"m-mi casa?..."- **Dijo sobándose los ojos con su antebrazo….

Luego escucho un ruido que provenía fuera de la habitación **–"Quien demonios anda hay?"-**

Que por su parte….solo escucha una risa femenina en la sombras….


	17. Chapter 17

**Quería continuarlo rápido….se los debía así que como dije en el cap 16¡ incluiré mi occ (lean**_** putos la deserción antes de meterse a leer **__** )como sea ¡ aquí quedo la webada esta.**_

_**(PD: perdón por casi matar a Slendy pero era la única forma de darle más peda a la historia )**_

La sombra avanza daba a cada vez más y más , dando a relucir su blanca y filuda sonrisa con un ojos rojo que brillaba al acercamiento , Jeff estaba nervioso y rápidamente intento buscar algo arma para matar a lo que sea que tenía enfrente suyo , tristemente , ya estaba a los pies de su cama , la Luz de la luna llego a reflejar su pálido rostro…uno muy familiar…

Era un chica con su amplia sonrisa….afilada , parecía que había tenido un accidente en uno de sus ojos ya que su contorno estaba rojo y agrietado…tenía unas leves ojeras , y una cicatriz que continuaba su sonrisa , y otra cicatriz en su otro ojo , que este parecía no tener daño…. su ojos era color celeste , casi como los que Jeff antes tenía y un cabello realmente largo y algo desordenado Castaño oscuro…

Sonreía de forma histérica o se estaba burlando de él , no lo sabía , pero intento darle un golpe , pero ella rápidamente lo esquivo y apreso a Jeff por las muñecas obligándolo a recostarse…

**-"Quien coño eres…."-**

Dijo Jeff entre dientes sin dejar de mirar esos ojos bipolares repletos de burla hacia su ser**…-"SUELTAME Y RESPONDEME JODER¡"-**

No podía creer que era fuerte , la chica se limitó a agachar la cabeza….y murmuro…

-"**Como has cambiado tanto Jeffrey…. "-**

Jeff se zafó de su agarre cuando había agachado la cabeza y tomo una botella de vidrio que se encontraba en uno de los estantes de la vajilla de su antigua madre…. y la rompió haciendo que quedaran vidrios en punta y peligrosos**…-"Ahora mismo me dices quién demonios eres , si no quieres morir"-**

La chica solo volvió sonreír , no era gracioso , era deprimente y estúpido , solo que aun recordaba la manía de Jeff de romper las cosas –"**ah mama le hubiera molestado si te hubiera visto hacer eso"-**

**-"QUE?¡ DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS?¡ QUIEN ERES?¡ PORQUE ME TRAGISTE AQUÍ?¡ QUE QUIERES DE MI?¡"-**

La chica aparentaba NO escuchar a Jeff viendo sus uñas y jugando con su largo cabello , Jeff estaba perdiendo la paciencia y por un impulso intento dañarla con el vidrio pero ella lo esquivó y le dio un golpe con su brazo , haciendo que callera , Pero Jeff la derribo con su pierna haciéndola tropezar contra el comodín , pero no se quedó atrás , y se reincorporo rápidamente , sacando una navaja de su pecho derecho sonriendo y mordiendo a Jeff quien se encontraba aun tendido en el suelo , mientras que el Pelinegro intentando liberarse , le dio una patada en el estómago a la chica haciendo que lo soltara y rodando y ambos quedaron en pie mirándose a los ojos…

**-"Buenos movimientos Jeffrey …pero esta mierda no viene al caso….aún recuerdo cuando peleabas con Liu….je…eran unos problemas"-**

A Jeff le vino un Shock mental…Liu…como sabia ella de Liu , si jamás la había visto en su vida?¡ o por lo menos , no reconocía ni siquiera quien era ella**-"QUIEN…..DEMONIOS…ERES…TU…."-**

**-"Yo….Soy alguien que hace mucho , no recuerdas….me decías "hermana Saurio…"- (N/A: QUE CHUCHA DIRAN USTEDES? XD)**

A Jeff se le abrieron los ojos como platos y un mundo de recuerdos inundo su mente….

**FLASHBLACK**

**-"Jeffy , porque estas llorando?"-**

**-"U-un niño de la escuela me quito mi almuerzo y me empojo y me raspe la rodilla"-**

**-"QUE?¡ déjame ver"-**

…

**-"ESE NIÑO SE LAS VERA CONMIGO¡"-**

**-"e-espera él es muy fuerte¡"-**

**-"PFFF SOY TU HERMANA SAURIO RECUERDAS?¡ NADA ES IMPOSIBLE"-**

**-Oh…te amo hermana saurio¡ "-**

**-"y yo a ti Jeffy"**

**(N/A:DONT FUCKING…. CRY U LIL SHIT…OK NOLOL)**

_**FINDELFLASHBLACK**_

Los ojos sin parpados de Jeff empezaron a ponerse rojos , y el chico se había olvidado hace mucho tiempo de lo que paso , incluso , casi se había olvidado de Liu…pero tan solo de recordarlo sentía un aire de desconfianza , dolor y odio **(N/A: Escuchen el creppy de Jeff vs jane y entenderán)**

**-"T-TU…NO PUEDES SER MI HERMANA….Y-YO JAMAS HE TENIDO UNA HERMANA¡"-**

**-"PUES CREELO¡ JEFF EL ASESINO¡…..Aun hay cosas que no recuerdas de tu infancia….ni de tu pasado…"-**

En otras palabras Jeff se sentía una mierda, como en mismo estado en la casa , el jamás recordó que tuvo una hermana , mucho menos que sus padres había tenido una niña , pero él era menor que Liu…y el jamás le había mencionado nada sobre una hermana…-"**Vale vale…. Así que….tu eres mi "hermana"?"-** dijo el asesino poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa picotica en su rostro –"**Como mierda , nunca supe de tu existencia?"-**

Ella solo rio .

**-"Ay muchas cosas que has olvidado de tu pasado….a tus amigos de escuela….familiares…Randy…."-**

Jamás debió haber dicho ese nombre **–"MALDITA ZORRA¡" **-

Cada intento de ataque fallido hacia la mujer Jeff se maldecía una y otra vez , hasta que se rindió , tenía la misma presión que el…cómo?

Jeff estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras la mujer lo observa sin una expresión , pasándose el dedo por la herida que estaba al borde de sus labios**-"En vez de desperdiciar energías….porque no me dejas contarte….de porque no me recuerdas**"-

La mujer se acercó a Jeff abrazándolo y consolándolo, sabiendo y conociendo a su "hermano" sabría que intentaría atacarla en el momento menos oportuno y sabiendo eso , no soltando su cuchillo, pero se equivocó …. Jeff correspondió a su abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer , intentando no llorar . la chica solo acaricio sus cabellos negros susurrando una canción… -"_**Twinkle twinkle little star How i wonder what you are**__**  
**__**Up above the world so high…"-**_

_**Con la peda de slender(?)**_

_**-"Crees que se recuperara?"- **_Dijo Masky aferrado al brazo de Hoody quien solo dijo si con la cabeza y observa a la nada. Todo se había convertido en un maldito juego y sin haber rastro de Ben , Ms.p estaba preocupada por muchas cosas mientras que Jack pelaba un trozo de madera con su navaja mientras devoraba el órgano de un animal de…am…por ahí(?).

Slendy estaba en una cama recostada con unas vendas rodeando su pecho **(N/A: Slendy es inmortal , pero si le llegas a herir el "corazón" el puto se muere…Puto Yeff te quiller(?)**

**L**legaron a la casa de él ya que con algunas de las habilidades de teletrasnportación pudieron encontrarle tiempo a la herida….

Estaba fundido en sus pensamientos, pensando que había pasado en esos instantes , porque Jeff lo había atacado de esa forma? Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente que no se centraba en la herida de su corazón **"porque Jeff actuaba así?...espera…Jeff?..JEFF…¡**

Slenderman quedo sentado de un salto sobre la cama , aun con la herida abierta decidió salir a la sala de estar solo para encontrarse con los demás que lo miraron con cara de preocupación .

**-"Slendy no deberías estar de pie…"- **dijo intentando acercarse a él , pero este solo evito que lo tocara , lo cual alarmo a los demás .

**-"DONDE ESTA JEFF?¡"-**

Jack solo miraba a todos de re ojo que no sabían cómo explicarle lo sucedió , así que decidió hablar**.-"Jeeeff…. Como nadie os tiene las pelotas necesarias para decirte lo que paso…. Fue secuestrado por quien sepa…y solo Dios sepa donde carajo esta… "-**

**T**odos miraron con mala cara a Jack pero este solo hizo una mueca , y volvieron al tema , antes de que dieran sus ideas , Slendy se fue al cuarto con una mano en su pecho , Ms.p estaba algo triste ya que Jack había sido muy (demasiiiiiiiiado) directo en ese tema-"S-slendy no te preocupes no debe estar muy lejos¡"-

"-No…"-

Dijo el hombre alto y delgado rasgando las paredes con sus dedos…. Sin voltear a ver a la chica , quien estaba algo espantado por su actitud , pero no podia reclamarle **–"q-que te parece si buscamos e…"-**

**-"YO….TENGO UNA IDEA DE DONDE PUEDE ESTAR…"**

**MIENTRAS TANTO:**

**-"…por eso jamás te recordaba fue así mucho…yo…amaba a mis padres pero….porque….porque a ti?..."-**

**-"…hay muchas cosas que no sabes Jeff y me gustaría explicártelas pero , sabes que soy la única persona a quien tienes ahora"-**

Ambos asesinos conversaban sobre el pasado , Jeff jamás recordó a su hermana por las cicatrices de rostro . Sus padres lo habían separado a él y a Liu de ella cuando Jeff apenas tenía 4 años y Liu 6 **(N/A: creo que Liu es mayor que Jeff…al carajo no sé )** y ella tenía 7 años.

Nick (N/A: nombre de mi OCC por cierto :c ) sufría de esquizofrenia desde los 4 años y le daban ataques desde pequeña por eso no podía estar junto a Jeff dado que ha eso , la tuvieron que llevar a un centro de Rehabilitación infantil…por eso jamás pudo estar con Jeff ni con Liu.

**-"Después de todo este tiempo que pase en ese maldito lugar y buscándote….asesinando a cada hijo de puta que tuvo que ver con tu caso….logre encontrarte…después de tanto tiempo….logro verte…Sigues siendo tan hermoso como recordaba Jeffrey…"-**

Jeff solo estaba en silencio abrazando a su hermana que desde hace tiempo recordó hacer asesinado a su familia….creyendo que estaba solo , pero no , fue capaz de encontrar a un ser tan maligno como el…el mal contra el mal estaban reunidos de nuevo**….-"Todo este maldito tiempo….solo te tengo a ti….tengo…espera…NO¡"-**

El asesino se separó de las brazos de su hermano buscando su arma , la chica solo lo observa sonriendo y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos-"**Jeff…que pasa?"-**

**-"OLVIDE POR COMPLETO A SLENDY , DEBEN ESTAR PREOCUPADOS¡"-**

**-"QUE?¡ QUIENES?¡ JEFF¡"-**

La chico sostuvo del brazo a Jeff **–"NO PUEDES REGRESAR A ESE LUGAR…."-**

**-"AH SUELTAME¡ PORQUE NO?¡"-**

Hubo un silencio enorme por un momento , por lo que Jeff hizo una mueca he intento abandonar la habitación… pero nuevamente fue detenido por la chica que estallo en llanto desenfrenado lo cual a Jeff le pareció algo extraño**..-"..oye…Nick…po"-**

"_**High dive into frozen waves**__**  
**__**where the past comes back to life**__**  
**__**Fight fear for the selfish pain**__**  
**__**And it's worth it every time**__**  
**__**Hold still right before we crash**__**  
**__**Cause we both know how this ends"**_

"**TE MATARAN….En ese lugar…por favor ….no vuelvas…te lo suplico eres lo único que me queda…"-**

"_**our clock ticks till it breaks your glass**__**  
**__**And I drown in you again**_"

Jeff estaba confundido no sabía qué hacer , quería preguntarle muchas cosas , pero no podía dejar a la persona que amaba , no así , no recordaba lo que paso…pero…. A veces es mejor recordar el pasado**…-"Por…que?"-**

"_**Cause you are the piece of me**__**  
**__**I wish I didn't need**__**  
**__**Chasing relentlessly**__**  
**__**Still fight and I don't know why**_

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**-"Slendy que rayos haces?¡"-**Dijo Masky dejando de Hoody viendo que el mayor estaba desatándose las vendas sabiendo que la herida aun no había cicatrizado , Hoody tomo al chico de las muñecas y lo dijo que fuera con la mirada…. El solo se dedicó a obedecer…

"_**If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy**__**  
**__**If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?**_**"**

**-"Cualquier cosas menos esperar de que a Jeff le pase algo"- **Slenderman seguía ignorando las protestas de sus amigos , mientras más recordaba esa sensación de dolor que le hiso Jeff , Mas dolor sentía en su herida…pero era solo cuestión de tiempo.

**-"no pensaras en…adentrarte en el mundo humano , o si Slendy?"-** Dijo Jack parándose del borde de la ventana guardando su arma blanca , ajustándose la máscara azul que traiga **–"seré ciego , pero se exactamente lo que tienes en mente…y te doy un consejo…no lo intentes…"- **

"_**walk on through a red parade**__**  
**__**And refuse to make amends**__**  
**__**It cuts deep through our ground**__**  
**__**And makes us forget all common sense**_**"**

_**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 **_

**-"Nick….vamos juntos…no podemos seguir ocultándonos en es cabron mundo"-**

Jeff sujetaba el rostro de su hermana el cual seguía empapado de lágrimas , ella no podía con este dolor , no quería perder a Jeff….de nuevo…era suficiente con el dolor egoísta causado hace mucho …. Simplemente ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno y el otro…. Era dolor acumulado…Nick solo querida estar con su hermano**…-"Jeff por favor…n"-**

**-"Shhh…"-**

"_**Don't speak as I try to leave**__**  
**__**Cause we both know what we'll choose**__**  
**__**If you pull, then I'll push too deep**__**  
**__**And I'll fall right back to you**__** "**_

**-"Ya hemos tomando nuestra decisión …. Puedes quedarte si quieres…pero yo no…aunque este sediento de sangre…ambos sabemos cómo esto terminara….."-**

**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**-"Me das mucho crédito….Jack"-** dijo Slendy quitándose toda la venda dando a ver su herida causada por la herida de Jeff , era algo asqueroso a decir verdad, El no podía morir pero todos sabemos que cualquier idiota muere acerca del corazón o un corte de cabeza , tipo Drácula .

-"**Solo es un consejo…recuerda la forma de ilusión no dura mucho tiempo…deberías saberlo…yo he vivido en esa maldita ciudad por 3 putos años y créeme …no es fácil…"-**

El mayor seguía ignorando las palabras del joven ciego y se puso una chamarra abierta y un polo blanco debajo de ella , dispuesto a salir con la herida abierta , Ms.p , Masky y Hoody solo se dedicaban a observar…

Masky decidió hacer muchas intervenciones ,pero Hoody se lo impedía , así que decidió romper el hielo con una charla mental:

**-"Hoody….. Porque me impides intervenir…s-sabes exactamente lo que pasara…"-**

**-"ese no es asunto nuestro Masky…."-**

**-"porque nunca me escuchas…."-**

**-"….Te diré algo….si yo estuviera en esa situación me importaría una mierda lo que los demás digan , he iría a buscarte sin importa lo que me pase…"-**

**-"H-Hoody…."-**

Masky tomo la mano de Hoody con un sonrojo por sobre la máscara , recostando la cabeza en el hombre del chico , Hoody tenía razón…

"_**Cause you are the piece of me**__**  
**__**I wish I didn't need**__**  
**__**Chasing relentlessly**__**  
**__**Still fight and I don't know why"**_

**-"no dejare que nada le pase a Jeff"- **Dijo Slendy saliendo de la casa oculta hacia el bosque , dejando a todos en incognito….

"_ojala que todo salga como lo planeaste_" pensó Ms.p con ambas manos cruzadas viendo como el hombre se alejaba.

"_**If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy**__**  
**__**If our love's insanity why are you my clarity**__** "**__**...Why are you my remedy**__**  
**__**(...Why are you my remedy**__** ….?)**_

Asdsads Al fin termine este cap , hay no tenía mucha inspiración , o siii es mi OCC ámenlo(?) U.U va con mucho cariño para ustedes cabros , gracias por leer los amo 3 .

PD: me inspire en esta canción

watch?v=IxxstCcJlsc


	18. Chapter 18

Bebés, hace mucho que debía, quería, y tenía que terminar el ficc y sé que mucho me lo pedía y me alegro por sus reviews, no será la primera historia que escribe nenes.

Los amo además no tenía tiempo por el colegio etc. Es más, adelante habrá un FanArt que me inspiro en la historia, X DestroyerPudinx Te amo Mao…Este capítulo va dirigido para ti. Beibi.

Aquí.

9999999999999999999

El tiempo pasa y las personas cambian, otros tan sólo están encerrados en su burbujas de creencias, y algunos ni siquiera saben que están en una burbuja, pocas personas distinguen la realidad de la ficción, y te preguntas ¿Es bueno rezar para tener buenas alucinaciones? Los cambios no son buenos ni malo…Simplemente NO son lo mismo.

El silencio era tan incomprensible como el mismo mundo, los espectros no sabían que decir acerca de la decisión de Slenderman, pero principalmente no podía quejarse, en especial sabían que de todas formas todo se iba ir a la mierda.

La bestia enfurecida dentro de su pecho no le permitía mirar atrás, estaba decidió a enfrentar cualquier cosa para llegar a la única persona que le dio amor…humanidad y sentido en una vida llena de rencor, no es fácil cuando eres un bestia larga, sin cara ¿Quién lo diría?...bueno hasta el ser más desagradable tiene derecho a enamorarse.

Sabía dónde estaba Jeff, ese no era el problema, el problema era llegar desapercibido, la forma de ilusión era duradera y sólo podían transformarse 2 veces en sus inmortales vidas, sólo que tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

Cambio desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza , de nuevo a lucir el chico atractivo que era o que fue alguna vez aunque….pocos conocemos el rostro , sabemos que todo tiene su origen y final o lo que querríamos decir.

Slenderman se dirigió a una parada de bus donde esperaría para que lo llevase a una zona cercana de la casa de Jeff porque él no es muy bueno que digamos en eso de transporte humano ; mientras esperaba el bus , una mujer entre unos 67 o 70 años se colocó al lado de él , dado que tan sólo la ignoro .

**-"Buenos días, jovencito". **

Dijo la mujer haciendo que el chico diese la vuelta, recordemos que Slendy está en su forma de ilusión (N/A: Por si las moscas…) dado a que no pueden ver el monstruo detrás de ese lindo rostro; se limitó a hacer una mueca y volvió a ver a la nada ignorando el saludo de la mujer.

**-"Eres demasiado alto, veo que no eres de aquí ¿Eres Ruso? "- **

Ese comentario lo irrito un poco, Y…ACLARO de nuevo, que l está en Canadá, y el puto es Americano, así. **–"…No, soy Americano "-**

**-"Eres muy apuesto, pero no tienes buenos modales "-**

**-"…Entonces no me hable. "-** Dijo Slenderman dándose la vuelta y optando por caminar, ignorando a la mujer que lo miro con una rostro de decepción e ironía.

El alto seguía caminando cuando se percató que la anciana lo estaba siguiendo, acelero el paso de todas formas no quería ningún problema; la mujer igual acelero el paso.

La ira no se le había pasado del todo, así que no sería muy misericordioso con ella; llego a un callejón donde él se ocultó, la anciana no logro ver donde se escondió y lo buscaba con la vista. , Slenderman saco 2 tentáculos de su brazo y sorprendió a la pobre anciana partiéndola a la mitad desangrándose en la calle de tarde, al parecer….no había nada de gente por esas calles, Jeff vivía en un pueblo casi fantasma.

Tiro el cuerpo de la mujer en medio de la carretera con una sonrisa de satisfacción; justo antes de que avanzara escucho un ruido como de témpanos de hielo romperse.

Cuando giro recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho haciendo que choque contra un autobús cerca de una lavandería. , no fue un golpe normal, nadie nunca pudo haberlo tocado de esa manera, su forma de ilusión se quebró al momento de tener el impacto contra eso…Volviendo a su forma original alzo la mirada buscando el objetivo de su ataque y vio que el cuerpo de la anciana no estaba.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió otro impacto que lo hizo chocar contra un edificio; eso fue lo necesario para que llegara su límite, sacando 2 tentáculos destruyo todo lo que iba a su paso.

**-"Slendy ~ "- **

Esa voz sonó en el eco de su conciencia….dándose la vuelta poco a poco logro ver al ser que casi arruino su vida por unos instantes, el ser que casi destruyo todo lo que poseía….recuperando la compostura, sólo susurro… **"ZALGO". **

999999999999999999

Jeff pensaba en las cosas dichas anteriormente, simplemente encontrar algo de amor en este mundo, se sentía tan rabioso a decir verdad, al lado de su hermana en incognito, ambos con la capucha cubriendo sus rostros de la gente que alguna vez sonrió, de todas formas no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso antes de llegar a su casa ¿Qué paso con su cuerpo? ¿Por qué ataco a Slenderman así? , tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza que incluso no podía responderle el mismo Buda… Oh por lo menos un motivo razonable por el cual pueda pedirle su creencia. (N/A: Jeff o es Ateo o Cristiano…).

Nick estaba a su lado con su rostro inexpresivo, jugando con sus dientes mordiendo su piel sacándose pequeñas heridas, tenía muchas cicatrices por eso.

**-"….Deberías dejar de hacer eso "-**

Dijo Jeff un poco mirando con lastima a la chica la cual le respondió mostrando la lengua cubierta de sangre, a Jeff no le asqueaba eso sólo sonrió como de costumbre, más bien era gracioso. **–"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?..."-**

Ella solo dijo sí con la cabeza, no había hablado durante todo el recorrido al mundo infernal donde ayudarían a Ben y acabarían con Zalgo.

**-"¿Te has preguntado cual es el significado de la guerra? Siendo un asesino no tengo porque preguntar eso, buscar el placer de un arma en el cuerpo de un ser humano que merece morir. **

**-"Puedes culpar a la guerra tanto como quieras, pero en algún momento debemos asumir la responsabilidad de nuestras acciones, en esta vida es mejor matar a que te maten."-**

La chica adelanto el paso de Jeff , al parecer no quería hablar mucho , Jeff aún seguía pensando en cómo las cosas iban a terminar de todas formas y extrañaba a Slenderman , desde que lo conoció se siente vulnerable sin él que sin su cuchillo (de cocina(?)

**-"Supongo que después de todo esto saldrá algo bueno "-**

99999999999999999999

**-"Zalgo"**

Dijo el ser sacando 4 brazos de su espalda en posición de ataque, después de ver a ese maldito lo único que quería era ver como se ahogaba en sangre, o lo que sea que tenga de sangre.

Zalgo estaba sentando en el tejado de una casa, cruzado de piernas sonriendo irónicamente hacia su oponente, son sus 3 bocas de lado y riendo. –"**Cómo ha pasado el tiempo ¿No?"-**

**-"….Desde tu último ataque, no, no creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo. "-**

El brazo del espectro salió para atacar a Zalgo, pero este fácilmente lo esquivo **–"! TRANQUILO ¡…Sólo vine a negociar "-**

**-"… ¿Qué mierda quieres? "-**

**-"Nos entendemos-"- **Zalgo empezó a caminar en círculos encima de la plataforma de la casa, Slenderman aún se mantenía en guardia, sabía que Zalgo era una criatura vil y traicionera **–"Te ofrezco un trato "-**

Aun no estaba convencido tan sólo el pensar en ese "trato" sabía que era como negociar con Lucifer, y no es muy indo. **–"¿Qué tipo de trato Zalgo? ¿Qué piensas quitarme? Sabes que no tengo nada que perder"-**

Mal movimiento, Zalgo no era tonto él sabía lo que tenía en mente para destruir a Slenderman –"Te doy la libertad de tu mundo de mi régimen, si me das a Jeff "- +mientras el sonreí iba a decir algo más pero por un descuido suyo recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda por parte de Slenderman , quien tenía la boca abierta (N/A: Si tiene boca…busquen en Google , no es muy linda ) donde salían almas asesinas , estaba totalmente furioso al parecer **–"NI DE COÑA " –**

Zalgo intento levantarse del suelo, con una mano en su mejilla sangrando ese líquido negro que al parecer esa veneno – **"Auch…no pensé que ibas a reaccionar así…vamos, es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer "- **

**-"NO , JODETE JAMAS ENTREGARIA JEFF, Es más ¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Para torturarlo ¿ ¿Asesinarlo?"-**

**-"No Slendy….la verdad me eh sentido solo estos años de tiranía y al ver que nadie me hacía caso fije mis ojos en ese buen chico… Me parece una delicia comparado con los otros seres, SU CABELLO, SU ROSTRO, SU…SU CUERPO "-**

Volvió a recibir el doble de golpes, sin descanso el cuerpo de Zalgo estaba siendo devorado por los golpes, arañazos de Slenderman , eso ultimo jamás pasaría de todas formas estaba lo suficientemente enojado. **–"BASTA ZALGO ¿CREES QUE TE VOY A ENTREGAR A JEFF? ¿ENSERIO LO CREES? DIOS NO…NO, PRIMERO TE MATARE ANTES DE QUE INTENTES HACER ALGO" –**

Terminada la oleada de golpes, Zalgo cayó al piso con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que las otras estaban en silencio; el silencio se volvió a apoderar del ambiente incluso parecía como si Zalgo estuviese muerto, Slenderman sólo observo a Zalgo algo confundido. **–"Realmente esperaba algo más de ti"-** dijo Slenderman alejándose de él cuándo el ser rio….esa risa maniática de sus 4 bocas, con un sonido de un teléfono malogrado.

**-"No has visto nada…NADA , Jeff será mío y no podrás hacer nada , veras que él será mi esclavo por así decir sexual , y presenciaras como lo haremos todas las noches…"-**

**-"SILENCIO"-** Volvió a lanzar un tentáculo y Zalgo levito al esquivarlo.

**-"Cuida bien a ese chico amigo , que no tardare en tomarlo… a él y al mundo…"-**

**Aquí termino esto, oh si, Zalgo maldito puerco insensible merecerás morir, en fin espero que no me odien por demorar tanto, espero que les haya gustado bebés…quizá haga un trio… no, eso es asqueroso. Aunque puede ser(?) Ok no. **


	19. Chapter 19

Negros, feos, asquerosos, los amo. (¿)

Y les tengo una sorpresa, mi bebé (Majo, ella es mi "yonesecua") hace mucho que hizo un dibujo hermoso de Jeff y Slendy y…QUIERO QUE LO VEAN, Y LE PONGAN POSITIVOS *Con arma en la mano* Ok no.

Me idee esto para la trama, ya saben el homosexual de Zalgo…la puta de Jeff, Slendy, etc.

Aquí les va. Quizá algo de comedia que le faltaba. :c

9999999999999999999999999999

**-"Jeff ¿Por qué caminas con las manos en el estómago? Por Dios."-** Dijo la asesina intentando subir las pesadas rocas que los llevarían al otro lado de la ciudad, caminaba con dificultad, pero Jeff a pesar de tener ambas manos ahí caminaba sin dificultad **–"MALDITO ERES"-**

**-"…Me cago de frio. "-** Jeff giro la cabeza ignorando las quejas de su hermana, no quería lidiar con nadie ahora, mucho menos con una mujer **–"¿Cuánto falta?**

**-"No sé"-** Dijo ella con la voz entre cortada por el frío, en esas épocas era difícil no cagarse de frío…. **(N/A: a mí no me engañan pendejos….ven porno antes de dormir)**

Ambos intentaron seguir, Jeff sentía algo de todas formas en su estómago, una sensación de inseguridad y miedo, como la que sentía al principio de volverse un asesino **–"¿Sientes eso?..."-** Dijo Jeff sacando su cuchillo de su capucha volteando a ver a su hermana, la cual solo alzo los hombros en señal de que no lo sentía. **–"Saca tu arma, siento que este lugar no es muy adecuado mejor regresemos"-**

**-"A NO, A NO, NO ME VENGAS CON ESTO AMIGO, MUEVE EL CULO, NO PIENSO REGRESAR YA AVANZAMOS DEMASIADO COMO PARA VOLVER"-**

Como dije antes, discutir con una mujer en difícil **–"Tranquila, ¿A caso te vino la regla? "-**

La chica estaba a punto de darle un putazo en los "hijos de Jeff" Saben a lo que me refiero…. Pero ella empezó a sentir la sensación que sentía Jeff –"**No no…espera, también lo siento, y no es la regla….."-** (N/A: Lol basta.)

Ambas estaban en guardia mirando alrededor del vacío que los rodeaba, en un lugar apartado donde sólo había rocas, claro que eran unos blancos fáciles.

Jeff sentía un aliento en su cuello, pero sabía que esa presencia quería que lo atacase, pero él no era tonto sabía que si lo hacía perdería mucho…aun así siempre caeremos en la tentación y giro, no había nadie.

**-"JEFF"-**

Se escuchó el grito de Nick y al girar su hermana estaba en brazos de un ser encapuchado, el chico saco su espada y se abalanzó contra le criatura pero este lo segó con su aliento a olor a muerte y dolor.

Intentado mover cada musculo de su cuerpo la criatura abrió un portal donde tiro el cuerpo de la joven Jeff intento gritar pero este lo acallo con uno de sus largos y fríos dedos. **–"Jeff…."**- Menciono la criatura quitándose la capucha que prohibía ver su desagradable rostro.

**-"Zalgo"-**

Ambos estaban en una lucha de miradas, miradas asesinas que solo se podían contemplar al momento. **–"Sigues tan admirable como siempre lo has sido Jeff el asesino."-**

**-"¿Dónde está mi hermana?...DIMELO" –**

**Z**algo tomo las mejillas del asesino asiendo que lo mirara a los ojos, 2 de sus 3 bocas se entre lamieron entre ellas y empezaron a recorrer debajo de la capucha de Jeff.

Un colmillo salió volando por una patada que Jeff le dio a Zalgo en su 3 osico, volviendo a quedarse inmóvil, los humanos reaccionamos por instinto, algunos actos son voluntarios otros involuntarios pero favorables.

Zalgo movía su mandíbula intentando aflojar el dolor, sí, seres como ellos sienten el rechazo y se alimentan el miedo, pero Jeff no tenía miedo si no odio y desprecio hacia Zalgo.

**-"Demonios Jeff, sólo quería conversar con mi "mejor amigo" No tienes por qué enojarte "-**

Jeff no podía moverse, sentía su cuerpo estático, mientras que el otro ser desagradable sonreí a con malicia al ver que su presa había caído en sus garras **–"Es imposible Jeff ya ríndete, además no vine a pelear, vine a proponerte un trato,"**

El adolescente volteo sus ojos intentando visualizar a su cazador, sentía su aliento en su cuello, tenía ganas de clavarle un cuchillo en la yugular.

**-"Eh visto que detrás de ese ser sin misericordia, odio y rencor, existe un joven sano que desea ver a su familia…recuperar lo perdido, ya puedo ofrecerte esto….a cambio…de un **_**trato"-**_

_**999999999999999999999999**_

Largos pasos, largos alaridos de dolor, el hombre delgado se aproximaba a los bosques mientras cientos de cuerpos destrozados a su alrededor yacían gimiendo y llorando, los niños en los brazos de sus madres llorando al costado de una cadáver irreconocible por el daño que infringió su rostro; Slenderman sólo pasaba sin importarle que la gente lo viera, estaba suficientemente aterrada como para ver más dolor enfrente de ellos.

Slenderman se alejó de la ciudad que ardía en llamas y entro a una zona rocosa difícil de caminar para cualquier ser humano, pero para él, él podía pasarlas sin ningún problema.

Llego a una zona donde todo estaba desolado, a lo lejos pudo apreciar una silueta humana sentado mirando hacia el cielo, decidió acercarse ya que le parecía muy conocida.

**-"! JEFF ¡"-**

Grito Slenderman yendo directamente hacia la figura lo más rápido posible, al parecer Jeff no se había dado cuenta de su presencia**.-"¿Jeff?**

El chico gira la cabeza y se abalanzo contra Slenderman y empezaron a salir lagrimas rojas de sus ojos **-"SLENDY, TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO"-**

**-"Jeff… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí solo?... igual te extrañe "-**

Slenderman correspondió al abrazo de Jeff, aun no entendía que hacia Jeff ahí, se alegraba de verlo pero…en un lugar tan desolado; sentía su capucha algo mojada por lo que decidió meter una de sus brazos de bajo de ella a lo que Jeff se exalto un poco **–"¿S-Slenderman…Qué haces? "-**

-"**Esto es…Mierda, Jeff ¿Esto es baba? "-**

Jeff se quedó callado y sonrió y se alejó un poco intentando contener la risa, a Slenderman no le gustaba que riera si tenía algo que ocultarle. –"JEFF"- volvió a decir un poco más enojado de lo normal.

**-"Bien…Ignora la baba y escúchame, voy a volver a tener mi vida, mi familia "-** Dije Jeff aun con esa sonría de psicópata en su rostro **–"¿Es genial….no?"-**

Todo era silencio, algo mutuo entre ambos, Slenderman estaba incómodo con la idea, pero si su familia estaba muerta, ¿Cómo?... **–"Dime… ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?**

**-"Hmmm , Alguien me ofreció un trato , sabes….CREOOOOO Que está bien aprovechar las oportunidades además….. ."-**

**-"Jeff"-**

**-"¿Qué?"-**

**-"¿Qué pasara conmigo….? ¿Y a no me…."-**

Jeff beso el rostro de Slenderman intentando buscar algún lugar donde quiera que esté su boca; no iba a decirle el trato que hizo con el mismo demonio y mucho menos que pedía el a cambio; iba a recuperar su vida, amigos, familia.

Jeff seguía dando besos cortados al mayor buscando una respuesta pero Slenderman no respondía , a lo que Jeff se enojó mucho y lo dejo **–" Bah , después de todo no voy a perder mucho "-**

**-"Dime Jeff ¿Quién fue….el que te ofreció esto?"- **Jeff seguía de espaldas, no quería responder, por fuera se veía feliz pero por dentro pedía ayuda a gritos y no quería llorar ya que eso iba a ser demasiado obvio….

**-"JEFF RESPONDE "-**

**-"SABES…NO ES DE TU INTERES, AHORA SI BIEN SIGUES A MI LADO, SI NO,**_** VETE**_**" - **

"_**Pale angel go away**_

_**Come again some other day" **_

_**-"Puedes recuperar a tu familia "-**_

"_**The devil has my ear today**_

_**I'll never hear a word you say" **_

**-"Jeff por favor….no sabes lo que dices "-** Dijo el mayor intentando calmar al adolescente que prácticamente es un niño.

Pero Jeff estaba decidido.

"_**He promised I would find a little solace**_

_**And some piece of mind**_

_**Whatever just as long as I don't feel so….."-**_

**-"SE BIEN LO QUE HAGO….PRONTO…ENCONTRARE LO QUE SIEMPRE EH BUSCADO "-**

"_**Desperate and Ravenous" **_

"_**I'm so weak and powerless"**_

Lo último dicho….rompió el alma negra de un ser que juro jamás amar a alguien y no comprendía lo que Jeff decía de repente **–"Jeff…. No sabes lo que dices…"-**

Jeff se acercó a Slenderman sentándose sobre él aun sonriendo y con algunas lágrimas alrededor de su rostro**- "Yo…."-**

"_**Desperate and Ravenous**_

_**I'm so weak and powerless" **_

_**-"Lo siento…."-**_

"_**over you (x2) "**_

_**9999999999999999999**_

Aquí acaba el Ficc… Dios amo dejarlo en suspenso, Zalgo puto eres y serás.

Bien nenes aquí está el Link del dibujo, ámenlo.

art/Weak-and-Powerless-342600209 .

Entren al primer Link.

Y Esta es la música.

watch?v=nyNJWL_wTsk


	20. Chapter 20

Debo decir que me cagué de puta risa….enserio…NO CHICOS NO SE ACABA EL FICC DEJEN DE JODER Y MANDARME MENSAJES, me refería a que se acaba el capítulo de el ficc….Dios enserio me cago de risa.

Como sea, que sepan que cuando NO Diga "YA PERRAS ESTE ES EL FINAL DEL FICC, ADIOS Y LOS AMO MAS QUE A NADA." No se acaba el ficc.

Los amo. (Lemon…oh algo , hace mucho que no pongo las cosas….bebés no….)

INSPIRACION: watch?v=ORnYNaTZGUU

**99999999999**

**-"Eh estado pasando por cosas muy malas… mi familia, es lo único que quiero sin dejarte atrás, pero el trato es volver al pasado…y no quiero esto, pero debes entender, mi madre….mi padre…mis hermanos "-**

Jeff seguía sobre las piernas del mayor lamentándose de muchas cosas….excepto una **–"No me arrepiento de haberte conocido… "-**

Las palabras sobraban mucho, Jeff seguía buscando con sus labios un lugar adecuado para el cual depositar sus fríos labios.

Slenderman no podía corresponder a los besos de Jeff más que en su forma de ilusión pero no podría volver a transformarse jamás….

Abrazo el cuerpo del chico atrayéndolo más a él, ambos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo pero no todo iba a ser felicidad… ¿Desde cuándo se había sentido impotente a un ser inferior a él?

**-"No me pongas triste…no me hagas llorar y sigue haciéndome reír "-** Decía Jeff aun entre besos, cuando sintió un contacto húmedo con su lengua y vio que los labios de Slenderman se habían separado y tenía una sonrisa de dientes afilados; y empezó a besar esa deliciosa boca que hace mucho no probaba.

**-"Jeff…espera, no lo hare en la intemperie "- **

Jeff aún seguía besando lo que parecía aun su boca sin prestarle atención intentando quitarle el saco sin dejar de atender sus labios.

Slenderman rodeo la cintura de Jeff con un tentáculo y lo aparto haciendo que Jeff se sobresalta **–"¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? "-**

**-"Todo está bien pero no lo voy a hacer aquí, la ciudad está cerca…quizá** **podamos…"-**

**-"…Hmmm ya veo… mañoso…" **Dijo Jeff con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro aferrándose del cuello del mayor (**N/A:….Putoz)**

La alta criatura llevaba al chico a la ciudad en su espalda cruzándose con varios cadáveres de personas inocentes, eso a él le parecía indiferente pero eso a Jeff le divertía y al parecer lo hacía ponerse del buen humor pero…a la vez un sentimiento de culpa, no podía olvidar su trato pero iba a disfrutar todo lo que pueda de esa experiencia….mientras le sea posible.

El chico recostó su cabeza en la espalda del su monstruo cerrando los ojos disfrutando los alaridos de las personas calmando su retorcidamente imaginándose cosas que mejor no sería mencionar, pero el Jeff el asesino, el que asesino a sus conocidos…deben de tener una idea….saben a qué me refiero.

**-"¿Jeff te encuentras bien?"-**

**-"Sí "– **Dijo aferrándose aún más al cuerpo de su amante con esa infinita sonrisa en el rostro.

Habían llegado a una pequeña casa donde quedaba libre de cuerpos (**N/A: Lo de los cuerpos lo explicare más adelante, no en este capítulo, ahora solo es amor. )**

Estaba algo aislada de la ciudad y parecía agradable, Slenderman entro con Jeff en la espalda asegurándose de que no haya ninguna persona adentro y si la había, la asesinaría; Jeff bajo de su espalda buscando una habitación y subió las esclareas.

A pesar de las cosas y la situación la casa estaba vacía gracias a todo lo malo.

Jeff se dejó caer en la cama relajado completamente, puso un brazo en sus ojos…pero se alarmo al sentir la mano de Slenderman posarse debajo de su capucha, Jeff solo sonrió y gateo hacia él besando de nuevo esos labios descubiertos nuevamente por él.

Ahora Jeff si empezó a quitarle el saco sin quitar los labios del mayor, y buscando más acercamiento para ambos cuerpos, era casi inevitable para Jeff aguantar esa sensación dentro de él más tiempo.

Slenderman abrazo a Jeff profundizando el acercamiento mientras que con un tentáculo empezó acariciar la entrepierna del chico haciéndolo gemir un poco.

Jeff no se quedó atrás y bajo una de sus manos intentando bajar el cierra de los pantalones que traía, una vez desecho el cierre tomo el miembro de Slenderman y empezó a frotarlo seguidamente dándose besos cada vez más apasionados y rápidos a la vez; Slenderman tiro a Jeff en la cama y empezó a quitarle los pantalones mientras seguía besándolo, Jeff se sentía en el supuesto cielo del que siempre le hablaban sus padres mientras sentía que su amante lo masturbaba más rápido de lo que antes solía hacerlo.

**-"AH- TOMAME… "-** grito el adolescente viniéndose en la mano con algunas lágrimas y sonrojos en los ojos los cuales lo hacían ver jodidamente encantador.

Nada se podría comparar a eso, incluso el gran Slenderman había caído en sus encantos y uso ese líquido corporal de Jeff para lubricar su entrada, el chico aún no se había acostumbrado a sentir esa cosa "adentro"" por lo cual era algo realmente difícil.

A veces el amor no es suficiente y necesitamos luchar y no sabemos porque, los toques y los roses eran lo que hacían olvidar a ambos seres su alrededor, Jeff se aferraba a la espalda de su criatura mordiéndose esos fríos y blancos labios. **–"Voy a entrar "- **

Slenderman abrió las piernas de Jeff de poco en poco y empezó a meter su miembro dentro del chico, Jeff intento no llorar ya que no lo había preparado del todo y se aferró a las mantas de esa cama; El mayor se percató de eso y entro aún mas aunque Jeff no decía nada sabía que dolía, pero beso sus labios y abrazo el cuerpo del chico moviéndose cada vez más dentro de él.

**-"D-DUELE"-**

Ignorando las palabras Jeff empezó a moverse más rápido dentro del chico y Jeff no podía evitar gritar, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esa sensación de dolor se convirtió en algo placentero, Jeff seguía con el autoestima bajo después de pensar en muchas cosas pero no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Slenderman y peor aún no podía soportar ese placer.

El mayor levanto las piernas del adolescente acomodándolas en sus hombres y empezó a embestirlo con más fuerza pero no solo eso, obligo a Jeff que chupara uno de sus tentáculos (**N/A:….Son tentáculos debieron verlo llegar (?)**

Slenderman era el que más disfrutaba de esto, el ver a Jeff en ese estado no podía evitar seguir embistiéndolo son descanso incluso con dolor para ambos; el hombre alto se corrió dentro del cuerpo del chico al igual que Jeff corriéndose entre sus vientres con un grito ahogado arañando la espalda de Slenderman.

El líquido corporal del mayor era negro y Jeff estaba demasiado sonrojado y tomo su parte bajo dado que antes cuando se venía el semen era blanco; extrañado miro el líquido y lo probo.

**-"Jeff no hagas eso, o esta vez no me contendré…."-**

El mayor seguía dentro de Jeff y eso le parecía algo excitante pero no podía dejar su curiosidad de lado **–"….Slendy ¿Qué es este líquido negro? Antes cuando te corrías era blanco "-**

**-" Hmmm es un proceso en el cual pasan algunos monstruos como yo desde que me convertí en esta "cosa" mi cuerpo fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo "-** Dijo Slenderman con la voz algo triste y se acercó más a Jeff haciéndolo gemir ya que aún tenía a su amigo dentro de él.

**-"¿Quieres que lo saque? "- **

**-"Ah…n-no, se siente bien y….quiero un segundo tiempo "- **

Sólo se oyó una pequeña risa de Slenderman y nuevamente empezó a moverse dentro del chico, Jeff estabas estaba con una sonrisa larga en su rostro cubriéndose con una mano sus ojos sintiendo como el miembro de su amante entraba y salía de él.

"**Amo es todo lo que puedo sentir"**

El sentir esa sensación de nuevo era felicidad para ambos el demostrarse el cariño corporal.

Pero…Jeff sabía que debía aprovechar esas tiernas sensaciones hasta su última abatida…. Por ahora.

YA NO JODAN, no soy buena escribiendo porno.

:C


End file.
